Tu mejor obsequio
by Mihael Kheel
Summary: Su más anhelado deseo por ver a Lawliet en navidad permitió que Mello finalmente lamentara las consecuencias. Incluso cegó sus propios ojos ante la ilusión y no se percató de un ángel llegado a su vida como un regalo MXM
1. Diciembre 20

Diciembre 20

Por la mañana de aquel día se escucharon las tremendas voces de los niños; sus gritos, ocurrencias y rumores al verificar entre ellos el resultado de aquel examen último que tiempo y esfuerzo les tomó para estudiar. Como siempre, sorprendidos muchos de ellos forjaban muecas de imposible felicidad al ver lo bien que habían echo en esta prueba y lo cantaban a pulmón para que otros se dieran cuanta de ello. Cuidadoras incluso estuvieron presentes y admiraron la capacidad de los más pequeños para sobresalir.

Near no fue la excepción; una vez fue el portador de el primer lugar en excelencia, no solo en aquel examen, si no en todos los pasados, los demás murmurarían y se atreverían a felicitarle con palabras o incluso suaves palmadas en el lomo; esta ocasión, los halagos no fueron prevalecientes por más de cinco minutos, pues, una cuestión aun más polémica era la que centraba las bocas de todos.

Roger notó desde la lejanía de su oficina como Near permanecía echado en el suelo, jugando con un mechón de su pelo, absolutamente solo bajo el marco de una puerta. Parecía bastante indiferente a la poca atención de otros chicos por su buen rendimiento, pero eso no era del todo normal.

—Near —le llamó Roger, una vez que hubo llegado hasta donde el niño—, ¿sucedió algo?

El alvino vaciló un momento antes de encarar al anciano, y con un gesto que pareció a los ojos del mayor un poco hipócrita, le contó que todo estaba "bien":

—no pasa nada, Roger, ¿Por qué pregunta?

El hombre, antes de si quiera cuestionar la falsedad en sus palabras y el notorio esfuerzo que el otro ejercía en ser descubierto, recapacitó las razones por las cuales el pequeño genio habría de estar solo, tirado en suelo pretendiendo jugar en el día que las calificaciones se hacían públicas en la pizarra del pasillo.

—¿te ha ido bien en el examen, verdad? —preguntó de inmediato, imposible de creer el momento en que el chico demostrara indiferencia por aplicarse.

—¿bien? —repitió "sorprendido"—, me ha ido como siempre.

Algo iba mal, definitivamente. Este era el momento preciso en que los niños y responsables de la institución acudían con alboroto, más sin embargo admiración, hasta donde Near y le alagaban con tales palabras que hacían enfurecer a Mello.

—debería ir y ver usted mismo el por que del escándalo en este momento no es necesariamente mi calificación.

Roger asintió y comprendió entonces que había una razón, bien sabida por Near, por la cual los niños se abstenían de alborotar a sus alrededores. Así se apresuró y llegó lo antes que pudo hasta la pizarra de un pasillo. Justo antes de identificar el meollo del caos pudo recibir los curiosos murmullos de los más pequeños hablando sobre Mello. No comprendía con tal claridad las pláticas ajenas, pero reconocía perfectamente que algunas risitas y caras angustiadas giraban en torno al rubio.

Miró a una niña apuntar con el dedo a la pizarra y reír con sus amigas al mismo tiempo que llamaba como todos los demás el nombre del mencionado chico. Y Roger apuró para enterarse, en la pizarra, donde las calificaciones estaban escritas, que Mello había tenido la peor calificación de todas.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Auxilió su orgullo al pretender no enterarse de la humillación que sabía existente a sus espaldas; otros murmullos de los más jóvenes y hasta comentarios de algunos mayores eran ecos que se esparcían por cada esquina del instituto, proclamando un escándalo aun mayor, una explicación y una adecuada reacción del rubio. Este ultimo al saberse no digno de presentarse en los pasillos, quiso refugiarse en el patio delantero del orfanato; un porche pequeño, sin embargo, bien cuidado y afortunadamente a conveniencia suya el lugar menos visitado por los mismos habitantes.

Se sentó en una banca de madera blanca y creyó que dos horas serían suficientes para regresar al interior del hogar sin vislumbrar miradas de consternación por parte de todos; era lo último que deseaba y necesitaba conseguir para finalmente doblegarse con furia y resentimiento, para crearse una seria razón por la cual golpear, insultar, degradar incluso la pura presencia de otros.

A pesar de ello, Mello aceptaba la vergonzosa etiqueta que se había consolidado al echarse cuerdas al cuello, cuando aun hubiera podido evitar la desgracia de este día. No tenía derecho a reclamar, insistir o lamentarse con nadie, todo había sido culpa suya.

Roger supo inmediatamente la causa de su mal desempeño y mando llamar al joven hasta su oficina, que muy desganado, acudió molesto.

Incluso el anciano se sintió decaído cuando notó el iluso intento del chico por mantenerse erguido y no hundir el rostro escondido tras su pelo. Comprendió que reprenderle por la cuestión pasada no traería a ninguno de los dos la mejor respuesta, y solo se limitó a ofrecer el apoyo necesario.

El examen no aprobado significaba que el chico realmente no comprendía lo que sus mayores habían intentaron enseñarle, y por lo tanto, era un conocimiento no adquirido, era una oportunidad perdida y una desventaja que le perjudicaría al, probablemente, suceder a L. Mello después de todo era el segundo más inteligente y tener conocimiento básico en todas las aéreas posibles era el cometido de Wammy's.

—Lamento enterarme de tu pasado examen, Mello —comentó el anciano, comunicando su empatía al forjar un gesto de angustia—, pero es necesario que comprendas un poco el contenido de esta última prueba, de… —-vaciló un poco.

—Programación —contestó—, fue un examen oral y practico, no escrito.

—Bueno, confío en que esto no habría sido ningún obstáculo para ti de no…estar en esta situación… —enseguida guardó silencio y prosiguió cuando creyó prudente—. Desconozco tus motivos, para conseguir una calificación que fácilmente pudiste obtener años atrás sin el mínimo esfuerzo, pero, no es que pretenda reprender tus decisiones…

Y el rubio asintió, estando muy acuerdo en que sus razones eran solo cuyas el podía comprender, y nadie más. Apreciaba no ser discriminado por tan inesperada acción suya.

—Más bien, quisiera ayudarte en esto —exclamó, llamando la brusca mirada del joven--, verás, me gustaría que por las tardes asistieras por ayuda con algún compañero responsable para estudiar y así presentar el examen otra vez. Yo hablaría con la persona encargada que ha impartido las clases de programación y…

—No —fue su inmediata respuesta. Haber reprobado era ya bastante humillación, una que de hecho, aun no comenzaba; asistir con alguien inferior a él supondría la situación más bochornosa de su vida y, asistir con Near para que este pudiese explicarle…estaba fuera de cuestionamiento. Su orgullo jamás le permitiría necesitar de otros, por lo menos no en esta situación—. No, Roger, no pediré ayuda a nadie. Estoy perfectamente y puedo prepararme solo.

—Mello —suspiró el anciano con aires de decepción al comprender el terco, orgulloso carácter innato del joven—, sería más fácil si asistieras a asesorarte con alguien.

Pero la respuesta era no. El rubio jamás dejaría que otros descubrieran como el segundo mejor de Wammy´s house asistía a clases con alguien de mucho menor "rango" al haber fallado por completo en un examen.

Intentó convencerlo de asistir a asesorías, pero Mello parecía decidido a, preferiblemente, cargar con la humillación de "no aprobado" antes de solicitar ayuda.

—podría solicitar que alguien te ayudara si es que tu no quieres pedirlo.

—no, prefiero no presentar examen de nuevo.

—Mello —llamó preocupado cuando el chico ya daba por terminada la charla y disponía a desalojar el lugar—, hay una persona que obtuvo el segundo mejor lugar de este examen…

—Supongo que… —mencionó mientras abría la puerta— será Linda, ya que es la tercera, justo después de mí —curvó la comisura de sus labios con superioridad—. Sabes que ella no se acerca ni un poco a mis calificaciones; sé que es la tercera, pero eso no significa que realmente este casi a mi nivel…muy al contrario, la considero "normal" para estar en este orfanatorio.

—No, no fue ella —contestó el hombre, causando, segundos después de recapacitar, que Mello cerrara la puerta de la oficina que recientemente había abierto con intenciones de abandonar el salón—. Esta persona incluso superó las expectativas que yo tenía sobre ti. Por muy poco sobrepasa a Near.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó serio, dando la espalda a la otra persona y no reprimiendo un gesto de curiosidad que pronto encaró al mayor.

—es un joven nuevo, ambos son casi de la misma edad. Ha llegado hace apenas poco tiempo y le he pedido que te asesore. Es muy listo, y pensé que podría prepararte para presentar el examen una vez más.

—¿ha pedido que me ayude sin mi permiso? —preguntó molesto, aun así fracasando en su intento por ocultar lo mucho que acordaba en la idea de conocer al nuevo "segundo lugar" del orfanatorio.

—le pedí que me ayudara a dar clases por las tardes a uno de nuestros alumnos. El aceptó sin preguntar a quien. Dudo que reconozca quien eres ya que mencioné tu nombre pero el no pareció sorprenderse por ello.

Mello imagino que el nuevo chico habría de tener poco tiempo para no conocerle, para ni si quiera reconocer que él siempre era el segundo mejor lugar. Debía de ser muy distraído y poco interesado por prestar a tención a detalles como estos.

—¿su nombre? —preguntó el joven.

—es Matt.

Definitivamente, ese apodo no lo reconocía en ningún lugar y para nada creía haberlo escuchado antes en boca de algún niño. Quizá Matt no tenía bastante tiempo desde su llegada a Wammy´s y asistir a asesorías con él no debería imponer un gran problema, claro, mientras nadie más se enterara y mientras "Matt" aprendiera a no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.

Mello aceptó. Aceptó presentarse en la biblioteca ese mismo día a las seis de la tarde y Roger prometió cerrar sus puertas para que ningún otro niño entrara y descubriera lo que Mello tanto temía, a su pesar. Nadie hablaría al respecto y ambos, Roger y Mello, saldrían beneficiados.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Cuando Roger abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, el lugar completo estaba obscuro y frío. Era el salón más helado del instituto; incluso más ahora que los niños comenzaban a tomar un descanso por las fechas festivas y poco pensaban en visitar aquel lugar.

Matt aun no llegaba, y no era extraño pues aun parecía quedar bastante tiempo para que se cumpliera la hora acordada. Así que Roger entregó a Mello la llave que abría desde dentro la biblioteca y le pidió que esperara por el joven.

Identificar a este último le resultaría relativamente fácil, ya que conocía a cada integrante del orfanato, y una cara desconocida indicaría que era el correcto.

Esperó sentado en la más lejana mesa de la entrada durante diez minutos y la hora indicada dio en el reloj de pared. Durante ese tiempo quedó sereno mirando por la ventana hacia el patio trasero del instituto sin miedo a encontrarse con la presencia de cualquiera pues, difícilmente con la altura del segundo piso y las persianas medio abiertas era notoria su estadía. Notó el cielo nublado y las nubes contorneadas de dorado mientras ocultaban al sol; el movimiento del cielo era muy rápido y no dudaba a juzgar por el frío y el obscuro color que se percibía que en pocos días fuesen a comenzar las primeras nevadas.

Mello se cruzó de brazos al resentir después de un tiempo el fresco que de algún lugar debía filtrarse. Sus manos estaban heladas; y a diferenciar del verano cuando se daba el gusto de andar descalzo por cualquier lugar sin preocuparse por los reproches de sus mayores, ahora calzaba forzosamente muy a pesar de sus gustos. Y la camiseta negra de manga larga que agradaba de usar, ahora le quedaba un poco grande por estirar sus extremos para cubrir sus manos. Por mucho que le pesara, el frío progresaba rápidamente mientras el sol se "ponía en su puesta" tras las nubes cargadas, y aquello provocaba que sus mejillas y nariz se tornaran de un rosado claro; ahora no era ni el momento ni el tiempo indicado para salir de la biblioteca e ir por algo más abrigador a su habitación, no, debía esperar a Matt; que llevaba tarde más de diez minutos.

Los materiales adecuados para trabajar ya se encontraban en la mesa, y entre ellos figuraba un portátil prendido entre los libros y cuadernos de apuntes que yacían en perfecto orden.

Cuando planeaba esperar solo cinco minutos más para retirarse, alguien tocó a la puerta tras intentar seguidas veces abrirla, y esperanzado de que se tratara de él, asistió con cautela solo para comprobar desde la ventanilla de esta ultima que el rostro de quien llamaba era totalmente desconocido.

Abrió sin problema alguno con la llave que Roger le había otorgado y dejó que el otro joven pasara.

—Nadie me dijo que estaría cerrado —fue su primer comentario, y con solo oír su voz, Mello creyó que alguna gran critica o expectativa podría idearse del chico que ahora tenía al frente.

Tal como había dicho Roger, sus edades no parecían muy distantes. Quizá uno o dos años más tendría este chico que Mello, pues el solo juzgar por sus estaturas pretendía decir algo, o al menos aquella era la impresión del rubio.

—Es para evitar que los niños entren y comiencen a gritar o jugar —mintió, precavido de advertir a Matt, al terminar las clases, que no mencionara nada. El simple echo de estar en ese salón por una razón tan lamentable era un motivo suficiente para importunar a Mello, de forma que cualquier impresión que Matt hubiera causado habría de ser negativa. Sí, aquel era un chico irresponsable; ¿como osaba a llegar con tanto tiempo de retraso aun y cuando Roger le había citado para ser puntual y atender a "Mello"? —todo un prestigio—. Además, era pelirrojo; Mello odiaba a los pelirrojos, —sinceramente todo lo que sus ojos miraran en este momento era digno de ser odiado— y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Matt. Curioso, al no presentarse aun, divagó un poco sobre ellos; eran verde olivo, un color viejo y seco, pero que irradiaba tranquilidad y gran contraste a su rostro con pecas.

—Mello —llamó el recién llegado, perturbando al rubio de su meticuloso estudio que desarrollaba en silencio y discreción— soy Matt, Roger me ha dicho que tienes problemas con un tema en especial.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa más retirada de la entrada, la que permitía una clara vista al exterior estando cerca de la ventana. Pero Mello a diferencia del otro joven, permanecía bastante a la defensiva y con un carácter que no pretendía ocultar.

—Yo no tengo problemas, estoy bien —contestó desganado, y Matt lo notó para entonces, preguntándose a él mismo la razón por la cual le habían citado entonces—, es solo que…tuve cosas más importantes que hacer y no presté atención a las clases —explicó, decidido a convencerle de no confundirle con aquellos inútiles que simplemente no captaban las explicaciones a la primera.

—Bien, comprendo —prosiguió el otro, no aguantando una amistosa sonrisa a tan común escusa escuchada durante tanto tiempo de otros irresponsables—, quizá podríamos empezar por ver el resultado de tú examen —comentó, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para preservar el calor y mirando discreto el material sobre la mesa, entre el cual esperaba, le fuera entregada alguna carta o recado con las calificaciones de Mello y los temas en que más obviamente había fallado.

Mello dudó bastante antes de mostrar aquel papel recitado por Roger y la persona encargada de impartir los cursos de programación en el cual se indicaba su calificación final y algunas observaciones importantes. No quería el rubio pasar por semejante humillación, divagó su mirada de Matt a la mesa, hasta la ventana, y de vuelta a él. ¿Podía confiar en él?.

—vamos —le animó el pelirrojo extendiendo una mano al notar la indecisión del otro para completar el favor—, no puede ser tan malo, eres el segundo más inteligente de este orfanatorio, no? —y era precisamente aquello lo que a Mello más le cargaba.

—Lo soy —contestó, aferrándose aliviado de tan gran honor.

—Bueno, entonces deja que vea tus calificaciones y así podré ayudarte. No le diré a nadie —siguió con la mano extendida, pero Mello no colocó nada en ella — ¿prefieres que hable con quien dio los cursos o impartió el examen? Quizá ellos puedan indicarme tus errores y…

Pero un repentino movimiento del rubio le pidió que callara al entregarle una hoja arrogada en la palma. Era la carta con las calificaciones y observaciones que algunos mayores habían echo sobre él.

—Bien, así esta mejor —comentó Matt, destendiendo el maltratado pedazo de papel y leyendo con seriedad lo que en él expresaban las indicaciones para asesorar a Mello. Leyó con cuidado, pero no creyó que el rubio fuese de necesitar bastante ayuda; no, él era inteligente. ¿Cuanto pudo haber fallado en este pasado examen? Seguramente no más de unas cuantas preguntas, lo que sucedía era que estaba siendo un poco dramático con todo esto.

La verdad era que Mello había acertado a menos de cinco preguntas orales —de las 30— y ni si quiera pudo presentar el examen practico argumentando que no sabía como hacerlo.

Matt, imposible de leer más, cooperó con toda voluntad para no curvar los labios y empezar a reír. En realidad esto era para burlarse, debía ser un juego; como era posible que el segundo más inteligente se rebajara a tener calificaciones aun peores a las de cualquiera en un colegio común?!. Descuidando un poco su presencia, y el echo de estar observado por Mello, Matt rió discretamente mientras ocultaba su rostro tras la hoja de papel; fue escuchado y se dio cuenta de ello.

Para antes de que se diera cuenta Mello ya había arrebatado bruscamente el papel de sus manos y con un ágil movimiento le hubo tomado del cuello de la sudadera. Matt aun seguía sonriendo a pesar de "peligrar" en manos del rubio, que ya bastante fama tenía de buscapleitos y atrevido. No habría problemas si decidía golpear a Matt; sería rápido y desahogaría mucha presión que más tarde agradecería.

—Espera, espera… —interrumpió el culpable cuando al fin pudo terminar con la risa, pero no con el inconveniente amistoso tono de su voz—, lo siento, es solo que no esperaba esto —confesó— en realidad creí que no estaría tan…mal.

Justo cuando había logrado convencer a Mello de soltarlo, su ultimo comentario le lanzó los amenazadores ojos del chico encima y más de alguna respuesta provocadora.

—¿!me has llamado idiota?! —gritó—, ¡¿acaso no me crees capaz de comprender esto?! —he inmediatamente soltó al pelirrojo y le dejó caer con descuido sobre su asiento—. ¡Podría repetir el examen y sacar incluso el doble de calificación que tú! ¡todo esto es una perdida de tiempo! —y vaya que lo era. ¿Quién simplemente se creía él para burlarse de Mello?

—Eso no es posible —se rió Matt, comprendiendo quizá el estado de suma fragilidad en la que el rubio amenazaba con golpearle sin remordimiento.

—Para idiotas como tú, no —se defendió—debí suponer desde el principio que cualquiera debajo mío… —miró a Matt con desprecio, insinuándose superior—, no está en la posición de "enseñarme" algo cuando ni siquiera demuestras un poco de inteligencia.

—Oye… —irrumpió el pelirrojo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido y denotando su ligera molestia— yo comprendo lo que vengo a enseñarte. Cuida lo que dices, te hago un favor.

—no necesito ayuda tuya entonces, puedo hacerlo todo solo y pasar, como te dije, el examen con el doble de puntuación que la tuya. Después de todo, sigo siendo más astuto y esto no debería ser un contratiempo.

—Te he dicho que no es posible —exclamó— y mira quien viene diciendo eso; nada más quien obtuvo la peor calificación.

Entre palabras e insultos posteriores, todo aquello que viniera por parte de Matt parecía ser mejor planeado y argumentado que las indecorosas respuestas con las que Mello pretendía salir ileso. Por mucho, el pelirrojo mostraba más confianza en sus palabras y mantenía, mientras discutía, un gesto relajado y confianzudo; a diferencia de Mello que descuidado de cualquier soporte optaba indefenso por fruncir el ceño y maldecir la actitud tan calmada de su acompañante.

—He dicho que tenía asuntos más importantes y eso me impedía trabajar en clase —discutió ofendido, aun sin tener en cuenta que Matt pretendía seguir incluso más profundo con argumentos mejores que aquellos.

—Claro —sonrió el pelirrojo, burlesco pero tranquilo— eso es lo que dicen todos —y Mello recibió tan atajante ofensa con tal humillación e impotencia que solo optó por oprimir entre su mano un bolígrafo destapado mientras observaba con aversión al otro joven reclamar con tal "libertad" cada molesto aspecto suyo y cuestiones que ni siquiera venían al caso. Estaba claro que Mello asistía con su mejor tolerar para no lanzar a Matt contra el estante de libros a sus espaldas, pero fue solo una ultima frase de este que le decidió de una vez para actuar—, no será que hayas sido un poco "lento" para comprender la clase de…!

Fue todo, lo único que concibió a continuación fue un tremendo grito de dolor después que Mello le hubiera casi atravesado la mano con el bolígrafo.

—¡que…! ¡¿Que te sucede!? —gritó Matt con un brinco reacción del dolor, echando unos pasos hacía atrás y presionando su mano lastimada contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que maldecía entre dientes y recreaba extraños sonidos de dolencia. Incluso miró su mano varias veces para asegurarse de no estar sangrando. Aun con un miembro lastimado, el pelirrojo exigía la explicación de tan atrevida respuesta—, ¡¿por…por que has hecho eso?! Serás idiota —pero se retractó de decirlo una vez que Mello le posó los ojos encima—, discúlpate por ello.

—No —fue su cortante respuesta; provocativa, seca y decidida, que hizo molestar aun más a su acompañante.

—¡discúlpate!

—¡no lo haré! —y tomó los materiales sobre la mesa para retirarse. Cerró uno de los cuadernos y apagó el portátil, recogió algunas hojas que habían caído al suelo cuando Matt se retiró tan brusco de la mesa y se decidió por irse, no sin antes ser entretenido por el otro chico.

—¡¿a donde crees que vas?! —preguntó— ¡ni si quiera hemos empezado, no han pasado ni quince minutos!.

Quizá Mello no había sido lo suficiente claro, pero por si necesitaba darse a entender mejor...

—¡¿eres imbécil o que?! ¡¿Que jodida parte no has entendido?! —gritó exasperado incapaz de comprender al otro—, ¡¿quieres que regrese y…?!

—¡Mello! —escucharon ambos desde la entrada de la biblioteca, e inmediato descubrieron que Roger estaba no muy lejos como para escuchar y presenciar el alboroto—, ¿pero que hacen? Creí que estudiarían —confesó con decepción, incapaz de dar un paso más a donde el rubio yacía recogiendo sus pertenencias y Matt se consolaba la herida.

—Vaya incompetente que has elegido, Roger —fue todo lo que pudo decir Mello, molesto, al salir con el rostro agachado de la biblioteca y movimientos que notoriamente declaraban el martirio en sus pensamientos.

En el salón, solo yacieron el anciano y Matt; pronto el primero exigiría una absoluta explicación al tremendo alboroto y Matt daría con lujo de detalles lo sucedido.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

La noche llegó pronto, y con ella la definitiva distancia entre los causantes del lío. Por ahora lo mejor sería que cada cual prevaleciera lo más alejado del otro. Matt al no ser capaz de comprender tan arrebatadora reacción de Mello, y este último, al haber sido realmente lastimado por los descuidados comentarios del pelirrojo.

* * *

este es el primer capitulo de cinco que tengo planeado subr a partir de ahora hasta el 24 de este mismo mes. me he dado cuenta que los primeros dos capitulos son muy aburridos, pero nesesarios para crear un climax mucho más interesante.

estoy tomando el riesgo de escribir cada proximo capitulo una vez que suba el anterior, lo que significa que tengo solo un día para terminar de narrar la secuencia...xD, espero no tener contratiempos y subir cada epidosio en su correspondiente día.

muchas gracias por leer y agradecería mucho si se tomaran un segundo para comentar.


	2. Diciembre 21

Diciembre 21

Justo después de presentar aquel examen, los niños del orfanatorio no debían preocuparse más por los estudios. Las fechas festivas eran próximas y el trabajo no debía suponer una carga para nadie; ni si quiera para Roger.

El anciano realmente agradecía que cada niño se encontrara realizado al terminar el curso y aprendiera los aspectos de distintos temas que en un colegio cualquiera no se tenían mención. Cada joven llevaba con especial atención aquello que mejor se le daba practicar y se le complementaba con estudios afines que Roger y Quilish planeaban meticulosamente___._

En el caso de Mello y Near, cuyos coeficientes habían destacado por mucho sobre los demás y sus habilidades variaban equitativamente, Lawliet, se interpuso en el riguroso plan de estudio y ordenó que a cada uno se les asignara temas de dificultad especifica para desarrollar sus natos talentos de deducción.

No era entonces extraño, visto desde este punto, que Mello "decidiera" no aprobar uno de todos los exámenes que presentaba. Siendo sobrecargado de información, algún día por razones personales habría de responder a tantas presiones. Y Roger sentía pena por que este último perdiera la oportunidad de adquirir conocimiento en este último tema no aprobado. Si por el fuera, obligara a Mello a tomar asesorías, quizá no con Matt, pero con cualquiera que se ofreciera.

El 21 de diciembre por la mañana, Roger estaba más que determinado por asegurarse de preparar a Mello, y se lo hizo saber al único con quien contaba de su ayuda.

—De ninguna manera —exclamó el pelirrojo, indignado sobre la silla de visitantes en la oficina del anciano—, no hay forma de que yo me disculpe con él.

—Matt —suspiró con decepción su mayor—, si pudieras hacerlo sería de ayuda, sabes…

—no, el tuvo la culpa, el comenzó, que se disculpe él.

Protestaba molesto el chico, aun ignorante de sus propias palabras la tarde anterior. Aun inconsciente del resentimiento y fragilidad que hubo causado en quien necesitaba de él y desamparaba de iniciativa.

—Fue mi culpa —contestó Roger—, por no haber advertido su difícil carácter, y no haber pedido que fueras paciente y tolerante. De haberlo echo, quizá habrías renunciado a asesorarle y esto no habría ocurrido.

—no se de que habla —confesó Matt—, pero la culpa la tuvo él por clavarme el bolígrafo en la mano, mire… —y mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda, con una tremenda marca que por poco habría atravesado su piel. Roger forjó un gesto de dolencia al verificarlo.

—ya veo, comprendo que te halla molestado aquello.

—bastante.

—pero lo ha hecho por alguna razón, quiero creer. Habrás dicho algo molesto o inadecuado? —indagó el hombre, seguro de haber una clara explicación para esto.

—bueno, tal vez le provoqué un poco al reírme pero él comenzó inmediatamente a insultarme y decir que no necesitaba de mi ayuda. Incluso quiso decirme que era por mucho inferior a él.

Roger estaba aliviado en cierta forma por reconocer ahora la causa del lío aparente, pero no del todo por su falta de palabras para convencer a Matt de que todo lo sucedido había sido en gran parte culpa suya.

—Matt, si no puedes disculparte con Mello el perderá las clases.

—que estudie solo, entonces.

—No lo hará, Matt, incluso pensé en esa posibilidad, pero creo que lo único que necesita es… —pausó un poco, buscando la mejor forma de presentar su punto— una "distracción" para enfocarse.

El pelirrojo rió —no sé de qué habla, y estoy seguro que ni usted mismo sabe.

Roger sobó su frente y se dio cuenta de que quizá, ocultar detalles del asunto restaba sentido a sus explicaciones, pero lo intentó de nuevo. —escucha, hay algo que "distrae" a Mello. Es por eso que no ha prestado atención en clases y no se importó por estudiar. Si le sugiero que estudie para presentar el examen otra vez, no lo hará, sin embargo, designándole a un compañero que compruebe sus avances será de gran ayuda— explicó—, aun que el no se da cuenta. No dudo en su gran habilidad para estudiar él solo el contenido visto durante meses en pocos días y aprobar el examen, pero, se que esta vez no lo hará; carece de iniciativa en estos momentos.

Matt continuaba persistente en su opinión de culpar a Mello por lo ocurrido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que muy probablemente este ultimo no estuviese atravesando por buenos momentos y la burla que se ocurrió de darle simplemente lo había puesto a la defensiva; por lo tanto, insultar, golpear y culpar era todo lo que estaba a su alcance, sí, tenía sentido.

—me fue difícil convencerle para que aceptara tomar asesorías —continuó Roger— y se negó a acudir con cualquiera. Piensa que si decidió por ti fue por que estaba seguro de tu nivel y capacidad para comprenderle. Pero en vez de ello, has terminado molestándolo.

El pelirrojo había bajado la mirada desde hacia tiempo hasta donde sus manos entrelazaban, y mirar la mancha del golpe ahora le causaba remordimiento.

—Está bien —contestó el joven, no bastante seguro—, dígale que lo esperaré en la biblioteca a las seis de la tarde.

Y así fue. Roger, agradecido de contar con su ayuda le comunico al rubio lo acordado y esperó a que ambos se encontraran ese día otra vez.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Por la tarde, Matt pretendía no arrepentirse de aceptar "disculparse" con Mello, pero, la realidad era que sí. Pudo ser de cierta manera conmovedor escuchar las palabras del anciano respecto al rubio, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca de entrar a la biblioteca un revoltijo en su estomago le anunciaba que lo próximo no sería del nada fácil. Tenía un cierto resentimiento por lo de su mano, pero se sentía culpable y molesto a la vez.

Cuando giró la manija de la puerta de la biblioteca, esta se encontraba abierta. Se extrañó bastante, pero quizá Mello la había dejado abierta a propósito; sí, pudo verle de nuevo, sentado en la mesa más lejana, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro a un ángulo totalmente opuesto al suyo. Matt cerró la puerta con seguro y mientras se acercaba a donde el otro chico, sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible y olvidar el asunto. Pero había dado su palabra, y estaba decidido a cumplir.

—Mello —murmuró cuando jaló una silla del otro lado de la mesa para sentarse frente a él. Escuchó su misma voz tímida y seria; ahora sí que tendría un difícil momento. Estaba nervioso e inseguro y probó olvidar lo de la disculpa para simplemente seguir con las asesorías que necesitaba. Miró el material de nuevo sobre la mesa y tomó un libro de texto, cohibido para pasar desapercibido ante las expectativas de Mello, pero este ultimo no parecía querer olvidar esa importante parte.

Pronto se paró quien simulaba ofendido y optó por retirarse al no obtener respuesta alguna de su acompañante; Matt logró regresarle a su asiento cuanto antes.

—espera, espera! —Llamó, suspirando después con dificultad y pasando nervioso una mano por su cabello—, sé por que has venido, esta bien… —y miró curioso el rostro de Mello que no ansiaba con disimular su satisfactorio gesto— lo haré.

Y el rubio le miró atento, durante el tiempo que a Matt le tomó decidirse por las palabras correctas ha pronunciar una vez que terminara con la parte difícil.

El pelirrojo alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos azul cielo de su compañero, lo que no contribuyó bastante en su intento por comenzar a hablar. —lo…lo siento —exclamó en un murmullo casi inaudible para ambos—, Mello. No estuvo bien lo de ayer… —prosiguió—. Puedes estar seguro de que no hablaré sobre esto a nadie. No insinuaré una vez más lo que te molestó anteriormente ni tampoco me burlaré del asunto.

Fue difícil en un momento confirmar que el gesto en el rostro de Mello respondía con satisfacción y alivio a las palabras de Matt, pero eso era lo que expresaba sinceramente.

—¿podemos comenzar con las clases? —cuestionó el pelirrojo al enterarse de que todo había ido bien.

—Seguro —fue su respuesta, y prestó a Matt uno de sus cuadernos, quien al recibirlo no evitó sonreír con alivio, y después arrepentimiento al no haber podido esto pasar desde un comienzo.

La clase en general fue sencilla. Mello, siendo el tipo de personas de rápido aprendizaje y fácil deducción, Matt no tuvo el mínimo problema compartiendo con él algunos trucos para memorizar rápidamente el básico manejo de algunos lenguajes de programación. Incluso durante sus explicaciones, Mello cambió totalmente de opinión respecto a Matt.

Retiraba lo dicho al creer que el pelirrojo era otro chico ignorante y de poca ingeniosidad para comprender realmente lo que aprendía. En realidad era bastante tranquilo y se explicaba perfectamente cuando exponía un tema en especial; además que poseía bastante paciencia y no reprochaba o indicaba los errores de Mello. Mantenía un humor amigable constantemente, pero podía retomar algo de seriedad cuando lo requería.

Recientemente se le había explicado a Mello un tema de practica y Matt le había pedido que resolviera una serie de pasos que marcaba su libro de texto en el portátil. Así lo intentó mientras su compañero echaba un vistazo a un viejo cuaderno de apuntes perteneciente al rubio, que fingió mirar durante los primeros diez minutos, pero que pronto terminó y acabó por posar los ojos en Mello. Ahora que estaba ocupado con el portátil, escribiendo una serie de códigos y lenguajes que copiaba desde su libro, no estaba del todo enterado que Matt le observaba con determinación sin importarse por ser descubierto.

Su rostro se mantuvo iluminado, ahora que obscurecía, con la luz de la pantalla plana que resaltaba algunas de sus más peculiares facciones. Matt descubrió cuan cuidadoso su acompañante era cuando de trabajo se trataba; cuan ordenado y astuto resultaba para idearse salidas a cualquier contratiempo del computador. Incluso creyó que resultaba atractivo cuando simplemente se detenía y pensaba minuciosamente lo que hacía.

—He acabado —comentó de repente, sonsacando bruscamente los pensamientos del pelirrojo, que con un gesto aprobatorio pidió que diera vuelta al portátil y le enseñara su trabajo.

—Deja ver… —exclamó con calma, cuando leía y presionaba algunas teclas mientras recorría la barra espaciadora con gran rapidez. Mello llegó a creer que ni si quiera estaba leyendo o revisando su trabajo correctamente, pero al ver sus ojos recorrer cada renglón y sus manos corregir pequeños detalles sin necesidad de ver el teclado o demorarse colocando el mouse adecuadamente, supo que en verdad hacía su trabajo. Quedó impresionado, Matt tenía una gran facilidad para manejar el computador y detectar hasta la más mínima falla en segundos sin necesidad de correr el programa para verificar en la lista de errores sus faltas; era tan ágil con las manos y vista que, incluso Mello, también, creyó que resultaba un aspecto atractivo en él.

Matt pronto corrió el programa y todo parecía estar bien.

—vaya, lo has hecho muy bien —comentó con felicitaciones el pelirrojo, cerrando el portátil y haciéndolo a un lado. Enfocó su atención a Mello.

—Siempre —contestó orgulloso el rubio.

—Casi no tuviste errores —exclamó—, debería darte una pegatina la próxima clase —bromeó con una ligera risa que acompañó Mello.

—guárdala para cuando sea yo el que te de clases a ti —se defendió jugando, aun pretendiente de luchar su lugar como el mejor.

—eso no, si soy mayor que tú es que sé más.

Pero irónicamente ahora estaba riendo con el chico que un día anterior aseguraba, era de lo peor. El contraste con sus personalidades fue una combinación casi perfecta; deambulaban entre la risa y el insulto, entre una química capaz de detonar y una solo existente de la escancia de ambos. Sus palabras eran colocadas perfectamente en la respuesta del otro y la charla que surgió durante los siguientes minutos fue tan espontanea y agradable que ninguno parecía cansarse de suponerse nuevas ideas para compartir.

Mello consiguió un buen momento al lado de Matt, y se dio cuenta que estar a su lado resultaba ciertamente tranquilo. No era aquel tipo de chico ruidoso y hablador, no era molesto ni exigente; era tan sencillo congeniar con él cuando se trataba de una persona prácticamente seria y amigable, que nunca pronunciaba más de lo que no deseaba ser escuchado y jamás menos de lo que realizara a Mello como receptor. Era simpático y tenía algunas ideas un tanto inusuales pero divertidas en la cabeza. Mello se sentía definitivamente libre a su lado.

—Por cierto —habló, reacomodando mechones de su pelo que, de alguna manera al charlar y reír con Matt, habían terminado desordenados—, tu mano, como esta?.

Matt había olvidado por completo el incidente con esta, y no agradaba mucho la idea de reprochárselo a Mello cuando en verdad, todo lo que quería era seguir pasando un buen rato a su lado.

—Ha —exclamó despreocupado, casi indiferente—, mi mano, no te preocupes —asintió con la cabeza mientras forjaba una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—, dice que esta bien, se repondrá, sí.

Mello sonrió al mirar curioso la extraña referencia con la que hablaba, y aun más por no reprenderle o recordarlo como algo negativo; cosa que muchos habrían echo solamente tuvieran la oportunidad. —dile que… —comentó, agachando el rostro y haciendo que algunos mechones volvieran desorientados hasta su frente—, no fue mi intención…

Matt comenzó a reír bastante indiscreto y llamó la mirada del rubio con desconcierto.

—Por dios… —rió divertido—, no quisiera ver lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido tu intención.

Hubo sido un detalle bastante gracioso creerlo así. Y Mello lo reconoció, aun cuando no acostumbraba a reír a menos que eso implicara burlarse, degradar o festejar alguna contienda.

El buen ambiente prosiguió durante más tiempo aun, y el rubio se recargó sobre la mesa, pretendiendo dormir mientras charlaba con Matt, que aun agradaba de sentir su presencia.

—¿quieres que sigamos con las clases? —preguntó repentino el pelirrojo cuando se hubo percatado culpable de que Mello estaba agotado.

—No, dejémoslo ya —contestó con un bostezo—, estoy cansado.

Y aquí es donde Matt esperaba escuchar un "nos vemos mañana", sin embargo, la petición de Mello fue aun más inesperada.

—quiero seguir charlando —y a quien cuyas palabras iban dirigidas no evito pintársele una gran sonrisa y una tremenda felicidad al descubrir que sus deseos eran bien recibidos.

Así fue. Siguieron sentados ahí a la mesa más lejana de la puerta, pegada a la ventana con las persianas medio abiertas mientras platicaban; La ventana cuya luz había desaparecido para ser remplazada por la obscura noche y las nubes grisáceas que aun traficaban con apuro. Y la única luz disponible ahora era la pantalla del portátil abierto, que iluminaba lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen verse las caras, aun desorientados por el deslumbramiento a sus alrededores.

—¿te gusta el chocolate, verdad? —preguntó espontaneo el pelirrojo metiéndose una mano al bolso de la sudadera, y cuando Mello le hubo confirmado la cuestión pasada, de el sacó una tableta del mencionado dulce—, que lastima, pensaba dártelo a cambio de la pegatina pero me la has regresado —sonrió tremendo mientras abría un extremo de la golosina al esperarse la reacción del rubio, quien, solo imposible de creer tal ocurrencia, observó con gracia como sí ideaba comerse el chocolate en su presencia el pelirrojo.

—Oye, dijiste pegatina, no chocolate —aclaró, justo antes de que su compañero lograra morder un pequeño extremo de la tableta.

Matt sonrió ante la atrevida confianza que Mello le estaba tomando y le entregó el dulce, que tomó en manos y comenzó a comer muy despacio mientras indicaba con agradecimiento en su mirada el "obsequio".

—Lo traía en el bolso de la sudadera —comentó Matt—, por si de casualidad tenías "intenciones" de arrojarme el bolígrafo al ojo o algo así —sonrió divertido.

Recordó el rubio lo de su pasada explicación y rió por lo bajo —no, esta vez no.

—esta vez no… —repitió Matt con sorpresa y gracia a su vez al reconocer capaz a Mello de llegar a cumplir eso ultimo.

Cuando al menos creyeron que ya bastante tiempo era el que habían dedicado a permanecer en la biblioteca, se dieron cuenta ni si quiera aceptándolo que pocos minutos restaban para la media noche.

Roger quizá había creído que los chicos habrían ahora de estar en sus habitaciones, descansando. Por lo cual no se inmuto si quiera en verificar que el salón permaneciera cerrado y cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos. De lo contrario, habría pedido a cada quien que se retirara no aun llegadas las nueve de la noche.

Ambos salieron con cuidado de la biblioteca, no sin antes, asegurar de verse ahí al siguiente día; Mello cerró con llave la puerta y le atoró con agilidad al no querer que esta ultima irrumpiera ruidosamente por los pasillos, y después cada uno abandono el área.

* * *

ho por dios, aun no llevo ni la mitad del proximo capitulo xD, soy un lío...

gracias por seguir leyendo.


	3. Diciembre 22

Diciembre 22

El corroído placer por yacer bajo las mantas aun antes de que el sol trasluciera sus primeros rayos ante el inactivo instituto se había desvanecido totalmente de su conocimiento. El doler y remordimiento de una supuesta perdida eran tan agobiantes que no permitían la claridad de sus ideas. Mello se veía obligado a levantarse temprano, cuando aun no se podría si quiera nombrar amanecer al nuevo día, cuando el obscuro prevalecía en los pasillos y dormitorios preparando la caricia del crepúsculo matutino.

Aquella mañana especialmente el fresco deambulaba con mucha ligereza, y se filtraba entre las mantas y ropas de cualquiera que osara movimiento alguno. Mello se importaba ciertamente poco por ello y tiró las cobijas que le protegían a un lado para salir de la cama con pereza. No era que fuese antes un madrugador habitual, pero uno caprichoso que obedecía cada malestar psicológico.

Lo primero por hacer esa triste y aburrida madrugada era tomar un baño de agua cálida; sumergirse en el cobijo de la pócima emanada de dulce aroma probablemente distrajera su mente aun agitada.

No obstante al tener el cambio limpio de ropa que usaría tras el baño, escuchó un ligero viento que refregaba pequeños restos contra los ventanales y puertas; curioso se asomó por la ventana y solo confirmó lo que suponía hace pocos días, sería el comienzo de las primeras nevadas.

Montones de hielo finamente fragmentado se acumulaban con desastre sobre el patio. La escarcha en los vidrios blanquecían los marcos y contorno de cualquier superficie expuesta, y la típica neblina empañaba acompañando. No tendría bastante tiempo desde que los primeros copos cayeron al suelo pues aun este permanecía en su mayoría descubierto.

Mello salió de su cuarto y llegó a los pasillos, aun sin luz, pero abastecidos de una ambiente relajado y matutino. Quizá asomarse por la puerta lateral le permitiría una mejor percepción del cielo y la nieve brumada al pie del marco y los tejados mojados.

Abrió la puerta tras retirar el seguro con cuidado y resintió una fresca ventisca pasar imprevista que le obligó a retener aun con más fuerza sus prendas recogidas frente a su pecho; un escalofrío corrió en su cuerpo, pero frenó cuando sus ojos hubieron vislumbrado la presencia de una figura humana a lo lejos. En aquellos terrenos casi fuera de sus posesiones, donde una hilera de pinos viejos y descuidados anunciaba el borde del instituto, ahí, justo en la sombra colocada bajo ellos al reciente salir del sol, estaba Matt.

Su cuerpo estremeció no por el frío en sí, pero por culpa de tan inesperada sorpresa. ¿Que hacía Matt fuera del orfanato a esas horas? Y ¿Por qué precisamente ahora que el frío más insoportable era a este se le antojaba pasear? No hubiera sabido contestar a ello, pero no estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo y fingir su extraño reencuentro, iría a donde él estaba y le convencería de que regresara…o eso era al menos lo que planeaba hacer antes de notar lo que quizá fuera la única razón de se madrugar. Estaba fumando. Sí, Mello había visto un poco de humo, pero se engañó fácilmente creyendo que era neblina o vapor de su propio respirar; ahora que lo examinaba mejor, Matt simplemente estaba fumando.

No se molestó en irrumpir lo que quizá el joven quisiera guardar como secreto y decidió cerrar la puerta para regresar a los baños.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Algo inexplicablemente molesto desconcertaba a Mello. Cooperando para descansar y relajarse un tiempo en la bañera de agua caliente, el rubio solamente seguía reteniendo la imagen e idea de Matt tras el inoportuno momento en que le miró al acabar el crepúsculo con los primeros rayos golpear las paredes de la institución.

¿Acaso estaba molesto por no haber tocado aquel tema la noche anterior? Habían charlado bastante entonces y Mello sintió conocer cada aspecto de su persona. Era ridículo admitir que se sentía fastidio por no haber Matt mencionado ese pequeño detalle. Quizá lo hubiera olvidado, sí, seguro fue aquello. Tampoco es que fuera capaz de sentirse celoso por no enterarse de cada secreto que el pelirrojo obvia mente debiera tener, ¿o sí?.

Salió de la tina, emanando un ligero vapor que eventualmente desapareció hasta que se hubo cambiado, con una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, notó con facilidad que el sol ya había salido en su totalidad y posaba no a mucha altura, si no frente al orfanato, entrando firme por las ventanas. Y no contuvo su curiosidad al pasar cerca una que se asomó solo para verificar si Matt aun permanecía afuera; ya no estaba.

No quiso saber su camino, para nada, o más bien, no quería interesarse en ello, pero la verdad era que ansiaba tanto por saludarlo y escuchar alguna incoherencia de las suyas que le hicieran reír y disfrutar el día. No resistía por charlar de lo que fuera, total, cualquier tema era divertido cuando se trataba de compartirlo con él.

Al caminar descuidado mientras recordaba asuntos pendientes, Mello sintió un revoltijo de ansiedad en el estomago, un nudo que provocaba malestar en cualquiera de sus posibles manifestaciones y que incluso ausentó su presencia por un corto tiempo.

Necesitaba distracción; necesitaba desayunar algo también, pero aun restaba bastante tiempo hasta que el desayuno se sirviera en los comedores. Habría sin duda regresado a su cuarto por alguna tableta de chocolate, pero ya hacía días que se había comido la última. Era siempre Lawliet quien regresaba de trabajar y traía con él suficientes dulces para que Mello esperara hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Mello deambuló un poco antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hasta la oficina de Roger, quien seguramente se encontraría ausente.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando el rubio se decidió a entrar y encontrar desolado el salón. Una pila de papeles e informes yacían acomodados sobre el escritorio del anciano y los estantes, como siempre, impecables.

Fue cuidadoso al no mover más de lo necesario para evitar cualquier sospecha más tarde cuando el anciano despertara y volviera a trabajar. Solo abrió unos cuantos cajones hasta que dio con el expediente de algunos niños.

Por seguridad, el sistema para ordenar alfabéticamente a los chicos era solo guiándose por sus apodos y no por el nombre o apellido en sí. Aquellos solo ellos mismos los sabían y Roger o Lawliet en especiales ocasiones. Lawliet sabía el nombre de Mello, él se lo había dicho cuando más niño.

Buscó entre los archivos y rápidamente sacó el que supo como perteneciente a Matt. Abrió la carpeta y encontró solo unas hojas con poca información y ninguna foto. Entre los únicos datos que destacó como importantes estuvieron solo su verdadera edad: apenas un año menor que Mello, y el lugar procedente del orfanatorio del que venía. No se dictaba la fecha de su llegada a Wammy´s house pero igual Mello creyó que seguramente no tendría muchos días. Demás documentos eran solo firmas a escritos en lenguas extranjeras y actas en muy mal estado. Por suerte, antes de regresar la carpeta al cajón, encontró una serie de hojas que el reconocía como el resultado de una especie de exámenes que aplicaban cada vez a todos los chicos del orfanato. Curioso por indagar en sus resultados, Mello, observó que el coeficiente del pelirrojo era bastante alto; quizá casi como el suyo mismo, pero su respuesta hacía exámenes después aplicados era muy baja. Matt parecía poseer un gran potencial en específicas áreas como la numérica, coordinación viso-motriz e informática, pero carecía casi totalmente de sus habilidades sociales e iniciativa para completar deberes. Definitivamente era un chico inteligente, pero algo le retraía un poco y terminaba por no centrar su atención en temas que no figuraran de su agrado, muy al contrario de Mello, que hacía las cosas cuando sabía que debía aun cuando no agradara de la idea.

El sol recorrió rápidamente parte de su camino hasta lo más alto, y de ello se guió Mello para apurarse en regresar la carpeta de Matt a su correspondiente lugar y salir de la oficina, al recordar que Roger podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Estuvo en la cocina justo ala hora de la comida y creyó con confianza que Matt posiblemente estuviera ahí, pero no fue así. Esperó mientras desayunaba, pero él nunca llegó. ¿En donde estaría ahora?.

Tras de su mesa escuchó las voces de algunos niños pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo, y Mello calló atento para enterarse. No era una charla relativamente interesante, y cuando algunos de sus integrantes se hubieron ido, Mello preguntó a Linda, que estuvo involucrada, algunas cuantas cuestiones fingiendo difícil indiferencia.

—No, no lo he visto —respondió ella—, puedes entregarme su cuaderno y se lo regresaría…

Mello en realidad no tenía ningún cuaderno de Matt, pero solo algo debía vincular justificadamente la repentina interrupción.

—esta bien… —contestó—, puedo hacerlo más tarde yo.

—Pensándolo mejor, eso sería extraño —rió ella, y miró a sus amigos, que no vacilaron en recrear su expresión. Mello se mostró bastante ignorante en su actuar—. ¿En realidad le conoces? —preguntó sorprendida, quizá imposible de creer el echo.

—es muy extraño, ¿no crees? —Preguntó alguno de los niños— si no fuera por Linda no me hubiera enterado nunca que residía aquí. Quizá no le agrada del todo este lugar.

—Quizá solo sea tímido —habló otro.

—Quizá sea eso —interrumpió Mello, afirmando con autoridad el fina de la charla al no agradar bastante lo que escuchaba—, es nuevo aquí ¿o no?

—No es eso, Mello —indagó la niña confianzuda—, Matt llegó al orfanatorio hace dos meses. Creo que es bastante tiempo para…

Incluso cuando ella siguió charlando, las palabras ya no eran escuchadas por él.

¿Dos meses? ¿En donde había estado esos dos meses? ¿En que rincón del orfanato pudiera estar que Mello jamás se percató de su presencia? Unos días, una semana, incluso dos estaría bien para no darse cuenta de su existencia en la institución, pero… ¿dos meses?

—te has fijado, Linda? —Preguntó algún presente—, tampoco acompaña a nadie cuando comemos. Jamás lo he mirado en los comedores.

—Incluso rehúsa hablar con cualquiera —acordó ella—, es bastante retirado. No parece agradar de la gente; todo el día se encuentra en su habitación.

Y Mello tuvo completamente que desacordar con aquella especulación. Matt había charlado con él la noche entera, mostrándose bastante sencillo y animado. No había manera de que estuviesen hablando se la misma persona, ¿o sí?

—Además, Roger le daría una buena reprimenda si se enterara que fuma —concluyó.

Era verdad entonces. Lo de esa madrugada, tras la hilera de pinos, Matt realmente estaba fumando. ¿Qué haría Roger al respecto? ¿Y por que Mello, incluso fuera del caso, estaba preocupado por las consecuencias que el pelirrojo pudiera sufrir? En definitiva, no quería que le expulsaran de la casa hogar, pero tampoco creía que eso fuera una razón suficiente para tomarse medidas tan drásticas…o eso esperaba.

Todos sus comentarios y reflexiones decidió reservarlas para esa misma tarde, cuando se encontrara con Matt en la biblioteca.

Si fueran ciertos aquellos rumores, si Matt fuera aquel joven aislado y de frío carácter con el que todos le describían, si fuera cierto que no agradaba de la compañía de otros ni mucho menos de charlar con las personas, entonces, ¿por que era que se mostraba tan amable con Mello? ¿Por qué sus ideas y palabras fluían con tanta gracia cuando estaba con el rubio? Mello pensó en ello todo el tiempo antes de que la hora acordada para las asesorías diera, y no pudo imaginar una sola respuesta, pero sí algún juego para comprobar no estar equivocado con sus rápidas suposiciones.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

La escarcha de las ventanas era de contextura tiesa y comenzaba a formar bultos de hielo solido por las esquinas de los marcos de las ventanas. Incluso aquella ventana por la que Mello fisgaba con rápidas miradas anteriormente estaba cubierta por la delgada capa blanquecina de frío. Desde el interior de la biblioteca podría escuchar el hielo fragmentado golpear contra las paredes y techo, pero sería incapaz de verlo. La tenue luz para entonces era solo aquella del poco sol, opacado por nubes, que se filtraba por las persianas entreabiertas.

Matt llegó esta vez a su hora quedada el día anterior, 2 pm, y saludó a Mello cuando le hubo abierto la puerta.

—Está haciendo bastante frío el día de hoy —comentó mientras frotaba sus manos torpemente cuando descubría lo difícil que era moverse en ese clima. Inmediatamente se cobijó en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Mello no pretendió contestar tras tener razones que poco le permitían centrar su atención en los acontecimientos del día. Muy al contrario, pensaba y recordaba vivamente a Matt desde la madrugada y ahora recientemente planeaba descubrir cualquier rastro de evidencia en el pelirrojo para afrontarle las consecuencias de sus actos; pues no pretendía admitir haberle espiado ese día a tempranas horas del amanecer.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa cercana a la ventana, Matt comenzó por tomar algún libro de texto y hojear su contenido al no recordar lo previamente repasado. Mientras tanto, Mello sospechaba mucho que su compañero ya se habría encargado de ocultar cualquier detalle que le delatara.

"Su pelo parecía húmedo, y su ropa no era la misma de aquella mañana" pensó Mello. A parte, cada vez que el más joven osaba a cortar la distancia entre ellos, él distinguía un leve olor a menta. ¿Y que menos esperaba? Por su puesto que si Matt se tomaba la molestia de salir por la madrugada, en plena nevada, solo a fumar, también se dignaría a tomar un baño inmediatamente después y usar algo que ocultara el olor a tabaco cada vez que hablara. No es que a Mello le molestara aquello, al contrario, pero, había mantenido la ilusión de oponerse ante sus gustos para evitar problemas con Roger.

Al fallar en su primer cometido de ese día, Mello opta por confirmar aquellos rumores de Matt, y si era solo imaginación suya o él realmente se mostraba más social y agradable cuando estaba a su lado. A juzgar por lo que en boca de otros corría, Matt jamás hubiera sido capaz de mantener una conversación firme con otras personas, pero lo había echo sin embargo la noche anterior. Entonces solo quedaba por comprobar si su paciencia era solo aquella que necesitaba para emprender las clases o sus preferencias le obligaban a coincidir con el rubio.

Durante algún ejercicio que Mello estuviera haciendo, tras la detallada explicación del pelirrojo, se permitió tirar desde la mesa una de las plumas que usaba discretamente. El único sonido de esta al irrumpir contra la madera alertó al menor de ambos y sin cuestionar al respecto bajó de su silla para buscar la pieza derribada. Al encontrarla le colocó sobre la mesa sin reprensión alguna.

Mello no quiso complacerse con tan ambiguo ejemplo para saltar a suposiciones tan especificas. Por tal motivo, se decidió a jugar por lo menos hasta que el pelirrojo le frenara al darse cuenta de su molesta actitud.

Unas cuantas hojas yacían acomodadas en una esquina de la mesa, sin nada que les oprimiera, fue relativamente fácil para el mayor fingir torpeza y esparcirlas por el suelo. Ni si quiera se inmutó por abandonar su silla al ver como Matt, nuevamente, respondía con amabilidad y recolectaba cada una de ellas.

—Ten cuidado —fue todo lo que dijo cuando pudo regresar a su silla y continuar repasando algunos escritos.

Aquello no sería suficiente para comprobar que Matt estaba remediando cada error del rubio sin aparente protesta o incomodidad. No, posiblemente hubiera recogido la pluma y reacomodado las hojas por el simple hecho de haber caído estas muy cerca de su lugar.

—Matt —interrumpió Mello mientras pretendía gran concentración al laborar algún ejercicio en el portátil—, esta muy obscuro ¿no crees?

—es por las nubes. Esta nevando afuera ¿recuerdas?

—No, me refiero a que las persianas no dejan pasar la poca luz del exterior —comentó, haciendo recordar al otro la posición semi cerrada de las tablillas caoba frente al vidrio. Esperaba que Matt hubiera comprendido aquella indirecta.

—Creí que no querrías las persianas abiertas —contestó el otro, retirándose de la mesa y asistiendo a la ventana. Mello sonrió discreto al verificar como sí su acompañante había cogido tan ambiguas palabras y ahora se molestaba incluso por descubrir la mayor parte del vidrio para permitir el poco paso de luz exterior—. ¿Así esta mejor? ¿Puedes ver ahora?

—sí, puedo ver perfectamente —contestó con una pequeña risa al indicar con la vista la pantalla del monitor que iluminaba lo suficiente para permitirle desarrollar cualquier labor—, creo que la pantalla es bastante grande y luminosa como para no verla —confesó a Matt lo inútil que había sido el molestarse por complacer tan absurdo capricho cuando ni siquiera había necesidad de luz por el momento gracias al computador—, solo decía —exclamó con gracia, una vez que el pelirrojo se permitió regresar a su lugar sin cuestionarse una mirada con reproche a las ocurrencias del mayor.

Más tarde se requirió realmente de luz al acabar Mello con el trabajo del portátil y continuar con algunos ejercicios escritos.

—ahora sí esta obscuro —comentó el rubio.

—bueno, ya es tarde. Supongo que el sol debería estar en su puesta en estos momentos. No creo que tener las persianas abiertas sea de mucha ayuda.

—sí, sería mejor que estuvieran cerradas. Me da un poco de frío mirar atreves de ellas.

Y Matt se levantó nuevamente y se encargó de tapar la ventana para que Mello no sufriera mirando por ella la nieve caer en los suelos y refregarse contra el mencionado vidrio.

—listo ¿feliz? —preguntó divertido mientras esperaba algún comentario inoportuno por parte de Mello que expresara desacuerdo.

—En verdad no —confesó—, me gustaría prender la luz.

—Y quieres que lo haga yo —reafirmó.

—ya estas parado —indicó, creyendo capaz al pelirrojo de regresar a su silla e indignarse a obedecer, pero en vez de ello fue hasta donde el switch y prendió las luces de la biblioteca.

—Ahora sí, puedes trabajar —fue lo que dijo cuando al fin se sentó, pero, no muy convencido de haber complacido las exigencias de su acompañante, dedicó una analítica mirada a Mello hasta que este hubo respondido algo. Y sonrió ante su esperado capricho.

Matt se preguntaba para entonces lo que fuese que obligara a Mello a tener tan repentino gusto por "exigir" detalles tan absurdos e insignificantes que el mismo pudiese completar. Aun así, le creaba bastante ternura escuchar las objeciones del rubio, tal cual niño.

—La luz me da directo en la cara —comentó repentinamente, librando una curiosa risa en el pelirrojo.

—vamos, ¿y que quieres que haga yo? —cuestionó divertido al cruzarse de brazos, imposible de creer completar tal capricho a menos que apagara las luces, que Mello se molestaría y demandaría que las volviera a encender.

—no lo sé, puedes…intercambiar nuestros lugares, o algo así.

—Bien —y se paró una vez más, la ultima prevista según el. Llegó hasta donde Mello y esperó que cediera la silla, pero simplemente no se inmutó si quiera en moverse.

—¿sabes? creo que mejor no —y se quedó simulando alguna buena excusa. Matt entreabrió la boca al creer no estar totalmente enterado de lo que sucedía con su compañero y dudando la real intención de sus deseos.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Mello no contuvo más la gracia que le causaba, tal vez no comprobar sus suposiciones, pero sí la ingenuidad del más joven.

—¿estabas jugando? —se apresuró a preguntar cuando aquella era la única idea que explicaba el por que de tan chocante actuar.

—¿y aun preguntas? —cuestionó increíble al no parar de creerse la tan ingenua persona que yacía a su lado. ¿Es que este chico carecía de sentido? a Mello le vino causando bastante gracia—. Matt… —le burló hasta que el otro no supuso permitir tan tajante abuso.

—Podrías pedir que me retirara y sería más fácil —irrumpió molesto, cruzado de brazos—, sabes que puedo dejar de venir cuando quiera.

—No —reaccionó inmediato el rubio, calmando un poco su escándalo y probablemente arrepintiéndose una vez dicho lo pasado de no haberlo actuado más lentamente. Tampoco es que quisiera exponer el "temor" que le causaba molestar al pelirrojo—. Quédate, te explicaré…

Aun concebida su próxima orden, no habló para aclarar la situación. En vez de ello, creyó oportuno rememorar el fastidio que le causaba mandar a sus "inferiores" y ser correspondido de la manera más simple posible; convenenciera y temerosa en algunas ocasiones, por que aquel que obedecía a Mihael por miedo a su represión nunca estaba ausente, y aquel era un sentimiento que no agradaba bastante.

—bueno, yo no te temo —confesó el pelirrojo—, soy bastante fuerte, sabes? —Sonrió— no me intimidan los niños —y curvó aun más sus labios con burla, esta vez privilegiado de tomar un turno para descarriar al rubio.

Mello pudo solo reaccionar con indiferencia tras declamar su orgullo —aquí el único niño eres tú; un año menor que yo, no? —y esperó causar alguna buena impresión a su compañero para iniciar alguna divertida charla hasta muy tarde, pero muy a su pesar, Matt quedó más sorprendido que incitado.

—Has leído mi historial —afirmó con seriedad mientras acudía con una inquietante mirada al otro chico. Incluso se irguió al sorprenderse y posicionó de alguna manera defensivo.

—No… —creyó sin duda astuto que el joven descubriera tan desapercibido detalle con la poca necesidad de tiempo para descartar las posibilidades.

—¿como lo sabes entonces? —Cuestionó mal humorado— Roger es el único que lo recuerda y ha salido muy temprano esta mañana. Además, ayer aun creías que era mayor…

Quizá ningún resultado favoreciente fuera la consecuencia de mentir ante las fugaces y bien meticulosas ideas de Matt. Sabía de lo que hablaba y cada detalle de su propia información.

—no hay forma de que te enteraras, al menos no sin registrar los documentos de todos. Leíste mi historial —confirmó molesto.

—¿que hay con ello? —pudo indagar reprochado aun cuando reconocía el mínimo error que no creía una complicada acción en su momento de realización. Aun así, Matt lo comprendió y se recostó tranquilo sobre el respaldo de la silla caoba.

—si hay algo que quieras saber pregúntalo —pero aquella no era la usual y pretendida amistosa voz del chico. Era una entonación firme y tentadora pronunciada en un murmullo que pudieron leer los ojos de Mello; una quizá, sublime persuasión que no juzgaba los inapropiados pensares del rubio—. No hay nada en ellos que no pueda contarte yo —de nuevo, con aquella suave y distinta voz.

Y, claro, en aquellos documentos no figuraba la precisa información que Mello hubo encontrado esa madrugada, tras la hilera de viejos pinos.

Mello asintió reprendido y propuso volver a las clases.

A partir de aquel momento Matt se manifestó bastante confianzudo como para acortar la usual distancia que la mesa de trabajo les separaba. Sin explicarse repentinamente decidió impartir el contenido de los siguientes temas a una cercanía que Mello reconoció como intimidante.

Incluso el rubio aseguraba, mientras Matt yacía a sus espaldas cuando exponía alguna observación, que podía sentir su cálido respirar muy cerca de su cuello, y su voz, repercutente como ella misma con aquella carisma ahora más sosegada y penetrante, era un señuelo difícil de ignorar. Sus palabras no solo llegaban como susurros indescifrables, pero también lo hacían como un cosquilleo en su oreja que resonaba en lo más imposible de sus pensamientos. Cada movimiento que Matt realizaba era de extremo cuidado y decisión, cada que señalaba algún punto en el libro de texto, lo hacía recargando en las espaldas de Mello a frente suyo, y tomaría su lápiz o bolígrafo prestado ocasionalmente rosando sus manos.

Las circunstancias prevalecieron iguales durante toda la clase, y nadie tuvo la necesidad de remarcar el radical giro de actitud que el menor hubo experimentado hasta que todo acabó. ¿Era aquello manifestación de algo? ¿De que?

Mello no tuvo ni el más pequeño instante para darse un respiro cuando se sintió tan agobiado de la incomodidad que tener a su acompañante cerca le causaba. Para su aprensión, aquella incomodidad experimentada era agradable pero eficazmente distractora, y durante todos los intentos que Matt realizaba para dar su conocimiento a entender, el rubio simplemente asistía cuando solo pensaba en sus labios casi acariciar su cuello. Ocasionalmente cerraba los ojos e imaginaba ignorar todo, pero el curioso cosquilleo en sus mejillas provocaban su brusco llegar a la realidad.

Matt, posiblemente ignorando el efecto que su inesperada cercanía causara sobre Mello, notó que este ultimo yacía bastante serio tras el "reproche" por indagar en el expediente de otras personas. Supuso que se encontraría resentido por aquello y, así, abstente de comentar o comenzar una charla normal. Era extraño el no tener al mayor objetando o comentando en cada cuestión abordada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Matt cuando pretendía acabar las clases y tomar el merecido descanso que sabía, ambos esperaban para poder charlar—, no estoy enojado—sonrió—, no es que me atreva a hacerte daño o algo por el estilo.

Aquello provocó finalmente romper la tensión en el ambiente y el perturbador silencio con la risa de Mello.

—Como si en verdad pudieras "hacerme algo" —burló—, no tienes oportunidad contra mí, Matt.

—Soy bastante fuerte —pretendió consolarse a si mismo mientras agradecía eternamente recuperar al Mello con quien buscaba platicar.

—Soy más grande, ya sabes, más fuerte —insistió haciendo gracia de aquella frase que Matt le hubo dicho el día anterior.

—¿vas a molestarme con eso ahora? —rió, negando suavemente con la cabeza—, no tienes remedio. Podría discutir contigo toda la noche, pero tú siempre tienes la razón, ¿no?

Y era bastante cierto que aquella serie de "discusiones" que los dos se ideaban con diversión eran una mera mentira para facilitar el correr de sus ideas y palabras; en cualquiera de los casos, Matt siempre se creía vencido ante los voraces argumentos del rubio que proclamaba superioridad y astucia. Como fuera, Matt disfrutaba haciendo feliz al joven, y si eso requería "perder" a cada una de sus contiendas, entonces remedio no había.

—Falta poco para navidad —comentó el menor—el tiempo siempre pasa muy rápido.

Y al escuchar la palabra "tiempo", Mello no evitó recordar aquellas palabras de Linda, confesando que Matt ya hacia dos meses habitaba en el orfanato de Wammy´s. quiso preguntar al respecto pero tuvo una especie de temor al creer que la posible respuesta se asemejara a la anterior, cuando supo lo de su historial. Lo mejor sería, por el momento, no hablar de aquel tema.

—no me sorprende, para mí los días se van como horas.

—¿esperas alguna fecha importante? A veces el tiempo vuela cuando ansías la llegada de algún evento.

Mello vaciló confuso por un momento antes de responder. —n…no, no lo creo —y a juzgar por la mirada que Matt puso en él, un poco de indecisión fue de lo que se percató en su respuesta.

—lo sé, quizá esperas a que sea 25.

—No, para nada —esta vez su respuesta fue inmediata y firme—no hay nada de importante en esa fecha.

Pudo percibirse un ambiente tenso y bastante serio en este punto de su charla. El lenguaje corporal, incluso sus gestos, demandaba una absoluta formalidad al asunto, que Matt no pudo rechazar. ¿Acaso tocaban temas de delicado tratar? Y ¿Mello se sentía con la suficiente confianza para profundizar el asunto?

—Siempre he recibido algún lindo obsequio ese día —contó el más joven— pudiera ser por ello que recuerdo estas fiestas con tanto agrado.

—Yo también he recibido obsequios —charló el otro, definitivamente decidido a intimar un episodio personal de su vida que Matt esperaba no echara atrás—, materiales…nunca he recibido lo que en verdad pido.

Cuando hubo hablado, echó un codo sobre la mesa y recargó el mentón en su palma.

Por lo visto, Mello no agradaba mucho de navidad o cualquier fecha festiva cercana al día, y eso era algo que hasta Matt deducía con gran facilidad al reconocer la inquietud en sus ojos.

—bueno, quizá los días te pasan rápido por que no deseas que llegue ese día.

—Lo que has dicho se contradice con lo que me habías comentado antes —señaló el joven.

—no, cada quien percibe el tiempo a su manera, y dependiendo de ti, el tiempo va rápido cuando deseas o no que alguna fecha futura llegue.

—Bueno… —suspiró el joven—la verdad es que no deseo que llegue navidad, pero… —recreó con cautela sus ideas a expresar y sobó ligeramente su frente—, desearía dar un gran salto en el tiempo…o…regresar…

—cualquier opción esta bien mientras no sea el presente, ¿me equivoco?

—quisiera detener el tiempo y regresar…quizá algunos años….

—¿vivir en tus recuerdos?

—no, vivir la realidad de entonces. Mis recuerdos pueden no ser claros, o incluso pueden prevalecer aquellos que solo me traen agrado…ya sabes, solo aquellos convenientes.

—entiendo.

—pero no pudiera permanecer siempre en aquella época, e incondicionalmente tendría que regresar al presente que vivo ahora al pasar los años.

Era interesante considerarse virtuoso al escuchar lo que no muchos hubieran podido de labios de Mello. Consistente en sus frías palabras, en sus insultos y resentido orgullo; el chico finalmente comunicaba su sentir con claridad, con palabras.

—por eso, supongo que "adelantar" el tiempo sería la mejor opción. Descuidarme un segundo y darme cuenta de que han pasado los meses, los años. Vivir en el futuro…

—En la fantasía —corrigió Matt, y quizá molestara al rubio su atrevimiento, pero muy probablemente tuviera razón—. Roger me ha dicho que no pasas por un buen momento, aun así no especificó más. Esto me hace pensar que solo deseas desaparecer en un corto episodio de tu vida. No se tus razones, aun así…

—No quiero hablar de eso —se retractó el. Y su compañero creyó como más conveniente que así fuera.

—puede parecer cruel, pero incluso el futuro podría ser más duro que el presente. Es mejor que pienses el vivir ahora y hacer agradables recuerdos para conmemorar en el futuro, cuando las cosas pudiesen complicarse.

—solo quiero que acabe este año, entonces, solo después pueda tomar tu consejo, Matt.

—Me parece bien —concluyó el pelirrojo, y forjó una leve sonrisa que pretendió animar al rubio—, vamos, haré que tengas un buen recuerdo esta navidad —propuso el joven con ánimos—, te regalaré lo que siempre has querido y le pondré un gran moño amarillo.

—Eso es imposible —sonrió Mello—, ni si quiera sabes lo que quiero.

—No importa —contestó decidido—, te lo tendré listo de todas formas.

La seguridad en sus palabras hizo que Mello creyera en ellas, aun que fuera un segundo.

—¿vas enserio?

—no.

Y ambos soltaron tremenda carcajada que no se explicaron realmente como fuera que retuvieran antes.

Definitivamente las intenciones siempre eran las que valían.

—¿pero acaso no te hice feliz por un momento? —preguntó con la risa entre palabras el menor.

—Para nada —mintió, sosteniendo su abdomen al continuar riendo ante las sandeces ocurrencias de su amigo. Por que Matt ahora no era solo su asesor, compañero o conocido, si no su amigo. Y eso lo reconocían ambos mutuamente.

Justo a la seis de la tarde, las clases debieron concluir, y cada cual partió a sus respectivos destinos no sin antes acordar mirarse el próximo día.

Satisfecho por los avances, Mello decidió asistir con Roger y comunicarle lo bien que le iba en asesorías. Ahora sí estaría preparado para presentar el examen.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, el anciano le recibió inesperado y se alegró bastante de escuchar el gran progreso de sus estudios.

—supongo que no se equivocó del todo con él —admitió el chico.

—No, no —sonrió el mayor al recordar tan curioso detalle—, yo no le elegí.

Pero aquello no causo ni la mínima gracia al rubio cuando hasta entonces, creía que así era.

—¿Entonces?

—fue el quien insistió en ser tu asesor —contó—, se enteró de tus calificaciones y asistió conmigo de inmediato para ofrecerse. Aun que me pidió que te contara a ti lo contrario, no veo necesidad de ocultarlo ahora que ambos se llevan tan bien.

Y Mello solo pudo sentir un placer que nunca en su vida hubo experimentado…en mucho tiempo.

—¿hay noticias de L? —preguntó repentino, aturdiendo un poco el apacible gesto que el anciano pudo aparentar antes, pero insistió en fingir después con desanimo.

—no, Mello, no hay noticias de él.

—ya veo… —como siempre, la misma respuesta. Y después salía de su oficina y se dirigía a su cuarto para pensar en la posible posición de Lawliet.

Desanimado, esta vez, se dirigió al salón principal. Un lugar amplio y cálido por la gran chimenea en su interior, grisácea como las paredes; los niños disfrutaban de jugar en ese lugar y nadie tenía inconveniente por ello. Near incluso en los tiempos más fríos podía prevalecer ahí, sentado y quieto cerca del fogón. Y esta precisa ocasión el albino estaba ahí, calmado y reflexivo.

Mello al notar la presencia del más pequeño no pudo evitar forjar un gesto de desagrado y una innata urgencia por discutir con él asuntos que consideraba delicados. Y así fue como ambos quedaron frente a frente, y las palabras del rubio salieron con molestia y sátira procurando darse a entender mientras algunos niños de menor edad corrían muy cerca de ellos.

Nadie lo notaba, o nadie pretendía prestar atención, pero pronto, Mello estaba contendiendo de una forma bastante agresiva con Near, más sin embargo, evitando el contacto físico. Ni si quiera los dos discutiendo se dan cuenta de que Matt yacía recientemente bajo el marco de la puerta con un pichel de agua dulce, observando cautelosamente.

Observa Matt cuando el movimiento corporal de Mello expresa más que sus propias palabras y su gestó gruñe tal cual animal asustado y molesto, listo para atacar. Y se ayuda de insultos e insinuaciones de muy mal agrado para derrocar al albino, que escucha sereno y responde ocasionalmente provocando más indignación del destinatario. Mello incluso amenaza con quedarse sin más argumentos para sostenerse erguido y es cuando Matt sabe es necesitado.

Cuando avanza cuidadoso sus primeros pasos al lugar de contienda, escucha las ultimas palabras de Mello y Near.

—¡Por que sigues tomándote las cosas con tanta calma! —protestó el rubio—, ¡incluso él no es suficiente para…!

—sentir lastima no es algo que ayude en esta situación, Mello. Lo que ha sucedido sucedió, y no puedes volver el tiempo.

Matt precisamente en este momento recordó la charla que hubo mantenido no más de pocos minutos con Mello en la biblioteca. ¿Discutía con Near las razones que aun no se sentía listo para mencionarle a él?

—escucha, de haber sucedido lo que dije, deberías prepararte y no perder tu tiempo pidiendo que todo sea remediado. En verdad, da un poco de pena saberte tan capaz y…

Cuando Matt volvió la mirada al rubio, que aun no se percataba de su presencia, pudo notar que su cuerpo completo temblaba ligeramente mientras escuchaba afligido a lo que el albino había de comunicar. Claro era que Matt no conocía aun a Near; quizá su nombre, pero nunca habría estado tan cerca como lo que ahora yacía de él. Sin interés, su único cometido ahí era cuidar de Mello y evitar que lograra caer rendido ante las, aparentemente, duras palabras del menor.

Cuando pensó que el rubio procuraba soportar solo un poco más para finalmente mostrarse dolido, y cuando su cuerpo completo no reaccionaba a defenderse como cualquier ocasión habría echo, Matt decidió a interrumpir.

Aun con el peso de sus palabras, Mello deseaba golpear a Near, deseaba callarlo e insultar como siempre conseguía sus cometidos, pero esta ocasión en concreto su cuerpo no reaccionaba coherentemente e incluso ligeros temblores amenazaron su indefensa posición. Su garganta se contuvo con amargura y no pudo pronunciar más…cuando quisiera hablar de nuevo, sería imposible no llorar.

No reconociendo como un acto bueno o malo a la primera, Mello se supo a salvo cuando Matt le hubo tirado encima el pichel con agua dulce. Y notó su presencia hasta entonces; fingido accidente había realmente echo mucho por el ese día. Quiso mostrar molestia al ser observado por todos los niños del salón, pero no pudo.

—fue…fue un accidente, creo que, he tropezado con algo… —vaciló el pelirrojo al mirar por el suelo los cubos y piezas de juguetes que irresponsablemente muchos habrían derramado. Enseguida colocó la jarra de vidrio sobre el suelo y probó huir de Mello al salir corriendo de la sala con el de tras suyo.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Había escurrido un camino de agua rojiza por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de lavado; Aquel donde se acomodaban las prendar limpias en grandes estantes y había viejas maquinas al fondo. Ahí donde no había luz y la noche recién llegada no permitía ver más allá de lo que la luna permitiera luminar.

Matt incluso ayudo con una toalla a secar el pelo de Mello, bañado con dulce rojo; mientras, el mayor se ocupaba de buscar algunas cuantas prendas en los estantes y cestos de ropa limpia donde la suya permanecía guardada. Estar mojado no fuera un gran problema, y pudiera esperar incluso un poco antes de cambiar su ropa, pero el frío era un dolor penetrante y agudo cuando se provocaban estas situaciones. Su ropa entera estaba empapada y los temblores aun preexistían, pero ya no por los mismos motivos del salón.

—Disculpa, Mello —fue su cálido susurro, suficiente para que solo él pudiera escucharlo aun con la toalla en su cabeza, rozando sus oídos y cubriendo su rostro. Las manos Matt aun agitaban el tramo de tela blanco —solo quería ayudar.

—Sí —asintió desanimado mientras yacía parado muy cerca al cuerpo de su amigo.

—todo esta bien ahora —continuo, con voz sutil y protectora—. Puedes cambiarte e ir a dormir.

Inmediatamente después, Mello se apresuró a la puerta y le atoró con seguro, esperando que su acompañante pudiese permanecer un instante más con antes de ir a la cama. Después se quitó la camiseta torpemente al resentir el frío alentar sus movimientos y pidió a Matt que se diera la vuelta; justo antes de ceder a su petición, el pelirrojo tuvo un instante para ver al descubierto sus hombros y pecho rápidamente, cuyos lucían áreas sonrosadas a causa del fresco en la habitación obscura. Retuvo aquella imagen del rubio, a la luz de la luna, con sus facciones finas y perfectas; su cuerpo incluso más definido y suave ante el juego de luces nocturnas, pero, solo eso. Escuchó aun así perfectamente cuando supuso que el mayor se estaría despojando de alguna otra prenda para sustituirla rápidamente por otra seca, y pudo incluso imaginar cuan cuidadoso era para ello, cuan perfecto aparentaba ser.

A los ojos de Matt, Mello suponía, lo que otros no veían, un alma al descubierto. Una combinación de emociones y sentimientos amparados principalmente por la locura, la ira y desesperación, pero sosegados por esa pequeña parte de él que interpretaba la pasión, empatía e iniciativa. Cada extremo protegido por el otro, de manera que, incluso antes de mostrar debilidad o cualquier señal que descifrara sus mas endebles puntos, era capaz de arremeter amenazando cual presa salvaje de la manera más brusca posible. Por que era entonces que Matt había descubierto que Mello se sentía amenazado; pretendía molestar, atemorizar e incluso golpear cuando más aterrado no pudiera encontrarse. Y la disputa en el salón habría sido uno de aquellos ejemplos. Por suerte Matt estuvo presente y dispuesto a salvarlo de cualquier peligro o agobio posible.

—Puedes voltear —llamó Mello, aun bajo el manto de luz blanquecina; a los ojos de Matt, una esbelta figura difícil de ignorar.

—Ve a dormir ahora —ordenó con firmeza, resaltando un remordimiento injustificable por contemplar el decaído gesto de su amigo. Sintiéndose responsable de la posible angustia en los secretos pensares suyos. Y no descansaría hasta asegurar que el último pudiese alcanzar refugio lejos de las personas.

Inocente confusión atrajo los primeros pasos del mayor hasta donde Matt, y su expresión total revelaba con tanta claridad la curiosidad de sus razones. —¿estarás en tu cuarto?

—No —se apresuró a responder, deseando retirar sus palabras en el primer instante pero al final reconociendo que una mentira habría colmado la seriedad del asunto—. N…no, ve a dormir.

—¿a donde iras? —insistió temeroso por razones que ni él mismo explicaba. Que más daba si Matt estaba en su cuarto o la sala, que más daba a donde fuera, mientras pudiese mirarlo al siguiente día.

—Mañana nos vemos —confirmó el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa, opacando en un fallido intento su semblante de preocupación.

Tras aquello, ambos salieron del cuarto de lavado y Matt se aseguró de escoltar al mayor hasta su cuarto, donde insistió que prevaleciera hasta que fuera necesario. Después, él se alejó y desapareció entre los pasillos.

Mello sabía que debía ir tras el. Encontraba desesperante aquella intensa curiosidad por descubrir a lo que el pelirrojo se oponía, y cuando prometía quedarse en la habitación, solo se cubrió con ropa más abrigadora y calzó unas botas de nieve. Iría tras el.

Llegó apurado hasta los pasillos cerca a la puerta lateral y haló de las manijas con precaución al advertirse de la ventisca con hielo que pronto tensaría su rostro y enrojecería sus extremidades.

Pudo contemplar el gran manto de nieve cubrir el patio de juego, y los arboles cargar con montones de blanco en sus copas. La ventisca que desde la mañana había arreciado ahora traía con ella brumos enormes de hielo que provocaban una tenue neblina más allá de lo que aquella hilera de pinos permitía ver a Mello. Y localizó una figura humana escondida entre los abetos efectivamente que pudo adivinar como Matt; sin embargo, aquel semblante aparentaba más altura y cansancio en su postura que la que el pelirrojo hubiera presentado antes. Era alguna especie de sueño seguramente, el viento y nieve distorsionaban con facilidad toda aquella presencia a lo lejos y Mello no podía ni si quiera asegurar que la cabellera obscura de aquella persona perteneciera a Matt.

Asombrando quizá de la ilusión que le hacía confundir torpemente aquella imagen, prosiguió con apuro y difícil concentración a sus pasos; se hundían en la densa capa de suave nieve y no soportaba intentar un brusco movimiento que el frío apresara con dolor.

Su vista permanecía firme, aferrada al humano que esperaba tras los troncos de obscuro color, y no hacía más que yacer inútil ante la ingenuidad de ser vigilado. Aquel cuerpo no podía pertenecer a Matt, no. Aquel era alto y sosegado, no radiante de inmenso bienestar; su pelo despeinado era de un obscuro que Mello aseguraba no reconocer en nadie más y, aquella postura, tan cansada, tan abatida…

—Lawliet… —llamó con temor a despertar de aquella imposible situación; con inmensa ilusión que sus ojos no soportaron comunicar. Y su corazón, con el fuerte palpitar, fue alentando a que pronto retomara un rápido paso y olvidara el fresco en su cuerpo.

La neblina pudo al fin dispersarse cuando el rubio hubo alcanzado su destino, y, a pesar suyo, descubrió que aquella cabellera despeinada era solo la de Matt respondiendo al brusco viento; de igual manera, Mello habría de tener algunos mechones estorbando entre su rostro, pero no se había dado cuenta.

El obscuro era tanto una vez alejados del instituto que fácilmente el rojizo color en el cabello de Matt era confundido con una opaca tonalidad. Y la confusa figura que podía asegurar como de mayor altura se debía solamente a que su amigo yacía parado sobre un pequeño monto de nieve; fumando como aquella madrugada.

Melo no pudo reaccionar debidamente cuando apenas llegó a su lado, por el indiscutible error que había cometido al confundirle con otra persona pero, justo cuando pudo reconocer su error, se permitió una más grandísima respuesta ante la sorpresa.

Matt permaneció sereno y quieto ante la presencia de Mello; no sabiendo o quizá indiferente a la respuesta que debiera otorgar. Simplemente no negó lo que los ojos del mayor hubieron visto y retiró con cuidado el cigarro de sus labios para exhalar el humo lejos de donde pudiera molestarle, solo para volver a llevar el tabaco seco de nuevo a su boca y sorber embriagado aquel adictivo placer. No pretendió tirar el cigarrillo aun y cuando Mello estaba presente.

Al verle sumido en el goce que no figuraba a terminar pronto, el rubio se apoyó de las retorcidas y duras ramas de algún cercano abeto y subió a la pequeño levantamiento en el que su amigo yacía, y hubo sido caballeroso en ayudarle a llegar hasta su lado.

—Sabía que estabas aquí afuera —comentó, cohibiendo su cuerpo ante el fresco de la nevada—. Te miré esta madrugada.

Y Matt supo entonces que su secreto ya era sabido desde hace horas por alguien más. Su única respuesta pudo ser solo aquella que el cigarro le permitió articular: "hum…"

—no es bueno que fumes en el orfanatorio…Roger podría verte y, ya sabes —explicó encogiendo sus hombros. Pero incluso con sus palabras Matt se veía decidido a disfrutar en soledad aquella amarga recompensa.

—Esta bien —contestó quedo, expulsando una bocanada de tabaco. Y sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera algo que entregó inmediato a Mello. Una barra de chocolate.

¿Era aquella su forma de apaciguar cualquier posible alteración en el rubio?

Recibió silencioso el obsequio y abrió un extremo. El olor áspero y seco del humo que Matt exhalaba se difundía con la dulce y remilgosa consistencia del dulce en sus labios; una combinación de extravagante, imposible naturaleza.

Cada quien pudo pasar desapercibido el fresco que helaba sus manos e inmovilizaba sus pies; al dolor que la nieve causaba cuando rozaba sus mejillas y desacomodaba sus cabelleras, todo aquello, era simplemente nada cuando se suponía que fuera un sacrificio para permanece el uno cerca al otro, disfrutando con culpabilidad aquellas delicias que sabían prohibidas. Aquel chocolate que Mello jamás comía si Lawliet no estaba presente para entregárselo, y aquel cigarrillo que pudiera causar hasta su misma exclusión del instituto antes de que sufriera los daños al pasar el tiempo.

Ni si quiera hubo palabras por un tiempo, pero sus cuerpos cedieron muy juntos a conservar el calor andante.

* * *

esto ha sido masoquista, desde ayer no he parado de escribir y aun debo seguir con el proximo capitulo lol.

me estoy divirtiendo y tengo poco tiempo para verificar las faltas de ortografía pero esper no tener muchas.

por cierto, para aquellos que esten enterados de la fecha en que Mello abandona Wammy´s house, esta es el 5 de Diciembre, pero la he recorrido por razones que se pueden apreciar ya.

solo me queda agradecer una vez más por seguir leyendo y dejar comentarios. grasias a quienes han dejado comentarios, me han animado a seguir en este corto tiempo.


	4. Diciembre 23

Diciembre 23

Nunca obtuvo una respuesta antes. Jamás fue consiente de su partida o posible regreso hasta que fue tarde para creer poder verlo otra vez. Aun cuando insistía en despertar y encontrar sus manos aferradas a las suyas, aun cuando suplicaba por conocer sus ojos un instante más; todo esfuerzo era inútil, y como si su propio cuerpo yaciera en muerte en el regazo de quien tanto anhelaba saber vivo, fue difícil concebir cualquier actividad pensada.

Aquellas manos frías y delicadas contorneaban con ternura el perfil de sus facciones y descendían suavemente en su rubia cabellera. Podía sentirlo, podía incluso reconocer su cálido aroma y su particular respirar; tan tenue, tan sosegado y lastimoso.

—Lawliet… —llamó el niño cuando el miedo embargó cada instante de sus pensamientos. No podía moverse, su cuerpo prevalecía tenso en el cobijo de un abrazo, pero cualquier intento por levantar sus extremidades o abrir los ojos era inútil ante la pesadez del aire—, estas ahí…

Pudo escuchar una voz en un indescifrable murmullo que reconoció con desesperación.

—Lawliet…no puedo abrir los ojos —exasperó esta vez, deseando sin más que hacer el poder si quiera mirar al pelinegro—, no puedo moverme.

Y no evitó el formar de aquel nudo en su garganta, de aquella tristeza desgarrar su pecho en la locura por no aceptar una despedida más. Lawliet estaba ahí, a su lado…no permitiría que se alejara de nuevo, o al menos no hasta que pudiera verle para retratar su rostro inolvidable.

—Quiero verte… —admitió en un susurro que quebrantó su voz. Y sintió uno de sus helados dedos limpiar aquella lagrima que mojó su mejilla.

Más aterrador aun que tener a Lawliet frente suyo sin poder verle, era la idea de perderlo otra vez; aquello supuso por lo menos la fuerza necesaria para que Mello pudiese elevar su mano hacia donde imaginaba el rostro de aquella fraternal figura con quien jamás tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse. Y sintió su piel.

Recorrió maravillado aquella fría piel de sus mejillas, sintió con cuidado su frente y dibujó sus pómulos anhelando disfrutar del mismo privilegio al abrir los ojos. El tacto fue hasta entonces primordial para imaginar su rostro como la última vez. Tan sereno, tan escéptico y exhausto. Incluso deslizó sus dedos entre su despeinada cabellera, y pudo confirmar que ese era L.

—Quiero verte… —llamó dolido. Y procuró desear como a su vida misma el abrir los ojos y encontrar al ángel que le hubo salvado del desquicio; al mismo que había llegado a su vida como un regalo…y, sus parpados temblaron al querer abrirse.

Fueron delicados aquellos labios que rozaron dulcemente con los suyos cuando aun luchaba por enfocar su visión. Aquel fue un beso que transmitió un amargo sabor. Un amargo y seco sabor como el tabaco que la noche anterior pudo percibir al lado de Matt. Y consiguió reconocer el perfil de su amigo cuando se encontraba tan cerca, aun consumando la tierna caricia.

El miedo fue casi cercano al que pudo experimentar cuando Lawliet se alejó, a diferencia que en ese preciso momento carecía totalmente de su habilidad para reaccionar.

Matt sostenía firmemente en su regazo el cuerpo, extendido que yacía en un suelo obscuro, de Mello. Procuraba con delicadeza proteger su indefensa posición y cobijar los tristes recuerdos que ahora corrían en sus mejillas.

Eso estaba simplemente mal, ¿o no? El temor que dichoso acto consumó fue aun más incomprensible por el rubio que jamás imaginó experimentar tan exagerada reacción y no cuestionarse el por que de su mejor amigo, ahora, debía suponer exaltación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas que creía imposibles y se irguió con brusquedad, tirando el cuerpo del muchacho a un lado y apartándose para dar un gran respiro.

Despertó en su habitación.

Cuando el zumbido matutino le permitió enfocar su percepción de los alrededores, Mello reconoció haber quedado exhausto la noche anterior y llegar a muy tardadas horas a su cuarto, cayendo rendido en la cama y no efectuando movimiento alguno hasta ahora, que el sol reflejaba sus más intensos rayos en cada rincón de su lugar.

Y Mello buscaría aun confundido a su alrededor por la presencia de aquel chico. Y no estaba ahí. En su lugar, solo prendas de ropa pudo ver tiradas en el suelo; un mueble con libros encima y las cortinas abiertas.

Si todo había sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla, ¿por que incluso ahora no podía enfocar sus pensamientos adecuadamente? ¿De que forma había afectado aquella fantasía con su presente? Y lo más importante, ¿aceptaba reconocer que sus emociones ante Matt habían sido más extremas que las presentadas ante L?

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Aquel molestar de angustia en su estomago esta vez era diferente al presentado comúnmente por las mañanas; era un vacío, un revoloteo incontrolable que no explicaba su razón. Mientras andaba tranquilo por los pasillos que le conducirían hasta los comedores, Mello pretendía desayunar algo para apaciguar la quizá hambre que tuviera, y no hubiera notado.

Como de costumbre, planeaba entrar al gran salón plagado de pequeños niños alborotados y sucios por la comida y sentarse en una mesa al fondo, donde pudiera caer en paz mientras terminaba, y pudiera vigilar la entrada por si Matt planeaba llegar. No, aquello era una boba idea suya, Matt nunca desayunaba en los comedores…a saber cuando o donde lo hiciera.

Todo acordó perfectamente a su rutina diaria hasta que se hubo sentado a la mesa; algunos pequeños comenzaron a murmurar y otros callaron repentinamente. Para cuando Mello alzó la vista, Matt pretendía halar el respaldo de una silla cercana para acompañarlo a comer.

Su sorpresa incluso causo que el rubio sintiese una extraña opresión en el pecho; no solo por la sorpresa, pero por recordar su extraño sueño de esa mañana también. ¿Qué hacía Matt en los comedores?

—que…¿que haces aquí? —preguntó con un gestó extraño que Matt interpretó como rechazo.

—bueno… —devolvió la silla a su lugar y se mostró tímido. Probable mente solo fingiera—, si quieres me voy —y pretendió retirarse, pero su amigo le detuvo inmediato.

—¡No!... —después se mantuvo serio al reconocer apenado la indiscreción con la que hubo llamado la compañía del pelirrojo, que con semblante alegre regresó a su lugar y dispuso a comer.

Sin darse cuenta el menor, Mello se percató que algunos chiquillos lanzaban extrañas miradas a su mesa y cuestionaban entre ellos la presencia de su compañero. Algunos no le conocían del todo e insistían curiosos por murmurar a sus espaldas; muchos otros, conocían solo que Matt era un joven distante y que procuraba no encontrarse en cualquier lugar que implicara grupos numerosos. Linda lo sabía, y como tal, no evitaba volver unas extrañas miradas a Mello que eran indiferentemente correspondidas; incluso Near se tomó un momento para reconocer el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo, el mismo que había vislumbrado un día anterior.

A pesar del bullicio discreto que provocaba su presencia, Matt no parecía del todo enterado, y solo se ocupaba por atender a Mello. Charlaron mientras acababan de comer.

El mayor recordaba aquella mala experiencia pasada cuando hubo jugado con Matt a cumplir sus caprichos, pero fue ciertamente solo una prueba para descubrir lo realmente fácil que resultaba ejercer mando sobre él. Y no, no era eso lo que le interesaba, pero sí el por que de su dejado carácter a para con él, cuando todos afirmaban que se negaba rotundamente a congeniar con cualquiera del instituto. ¿Por qué Matt entonces se dejaba mandar por Mello solamente? Y ¿que era aquello que lo forzaba a mantenerse protector —como la noche anterior—, y apacible?

—Matt… —decidió sin embargo experimentar un poco más—, ¿podemos recorrer la hora de clases?

Aquella era una propuesta bastante extraña, y no veía las razones por las cuales debieran pasar menos tiempo juntos pero, alguna explicable justificación habría.

—seguro…aun que, no veo la razón.

—necesito hacer algo antes, estaré ocupado.

—bien, ¿a que horas entonces?

—A las ocho —fue su propuesta, no muy al agrado del otro. Pero al final acordaron que a esa precisa hora se verían.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Mientras la hora de clases hubo llegado, ambos jóvenes desconocieron sus paraderos y se limitaron a presentarse en la entrada del salón justo a tiempo. Esta vez, Mello fue quien más tarde llegó.

Las asesorías transcurren a ritmo normal y el rubio aprende unas cuantas cosas dictadas por el libro de texto que Matt no deja de leer cuando explica su contenido; a demás, el pelirrojo insistía aun en permanecer cerca al lugar de su amigo. Cambió su silla incluso y rozó sus brazos "accidentalmente" mientras resolvieran algún ejercicio.

Una hora y media pasó fácilmente, y la ventana más cercana no luminaria con la luz de luna cerrada. El foco del que Mello se quejaba, daba en su rostro directamente, era la única fuente de alumbramiento.

—Mello… —musitó el menor interrumpiendo una de las clases, cuando yacía muy cerca suyo y podía asegurar el primero un escalofrío debido a ello.

—¿que pasa? —respondió el otro, no atreviéndose a levantar la voz más de lo que Matt había echo anteriormente; un susurro.

—¿que es lo que quieres para esta navidad? —preguntó—, ya sabes, para conseguirlo.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivas sillas y decidieron quedar frente a frente. Quizá este fuera el momento en que las clases cedían para dar lugar a una larga y placentera charla.

—No lo conseguirás —exclamó divertido al querer suponer que aquellos inocentes intentos por parte de su compañero pudiesen realizarse. Era gracioso además ver la insistencia del menor por contentarlo.

—claro que lo haré —insistió decidido cuando encontró los ojos azules de su acompañante irradiar un poco de anhelo e ilusión.

—Esta bien…quiero —cedió—, quiero al culpable de mis bajas calificaciones este ultimo examen…y lo quiero con un gran moño amarillo —bromeó.

Matt pretendió una pequeña risa cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo más deseado por su amigo era a una persona…¿deseaba ver a alguien con tanta ambición como para descuidar su vida? ¿era que alguien ya ocupaba su corazón?

—¿Quién es? —insistió en actuar discreto y poco interesado, pero la verdad era que ansiaba con no llevarse una decepción.

Mello incluso notó el extremado interés que el pelirrojo manifestó al procurarse indiferente, y eso le retuvo a intentar hablar al respecto.

¿Era su amistad una prueba lo suficientemente solida para que el rubio se atreviera a profundizar en lo que posiblemente terminara como una serie de secretas confesiones hacia el cariño que guardaba por L? y de ser así, ¿en verdad no se importaba por hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a una persona a la que solo conocía de hace cuatro días?

Divagó un poco antes de darse cuenta que, de no querer escucharlo, Matt jamás fallaría así de mal en suponerse indiferente. Y de no saber guardar silencio, ya habría contado a todos sobre las asesorías que le brindaba por las tardes. Incluso le ayudo un día anterior cuando necesitó que alguien detuviera su orgullo en alto al no querer llorar frente a Near.

Matt sí era de confianza.

—Pues… —comenzó su confesión—, la persona a la que quiero ver, es a L.

—¿A L? te arrecieres al detective que creció en este mismo orfanatorio, ¿verdad? —se sorprendió—, el mismo que quiere atrapar a Kira en estos momentos.

Asintió desanimado y esperó alguna señal para saberse deseado de escuchar.

—Nunca creí que lo conocieras… —contó—, ¿como es él?

—bueno…es muy joven a decir verdad. Las personas suelen pensar que es bastante mayor cuando se enteran de los complicados casos que resuelve —sonrió nostálgico—, pero solo tiene veinticinco años.

—vaya, es muy astuto entonces.

—lo es. Es una gran persona.

—¿dices que quieres verle por que ahora esta ocupado y no puede venir?

—no solo por eso, si no por estar ausente siempre en estas fechas. Y por lo mucho que peligra en este reciente caso.

Matt supuso por un momento que la edad entre ellos era bastante para tratarse de alguna relación seria, pero jamás descartó la posibilidad de alguna especial amistad o admiración.

—¿sabes? Yo nunca creí que el verdadero L fuera visto por actuales residentes del orfanatorio. Quizá por Roger, pero no por alguien como tú.

—yo tampoco creí que se presentaría cuando de niño me hablaban de él. Sin embargo, hizo una visita especialmente al orfanatorio para conocerme —y una sonrisa pintó melancólica en su rostro—. Siempre le considere como a una especie de tutor, de hermano mayor al comienzo…pero me di cuenta que, algo aun más fuerte nos unía.

—¿el te gustaba? —irrumpió indiscreto al temer realidad sus inconvenientes.

—no, para nada —contestó—. Él…eventualmente se convirtió en el padre que nunca conocí…ya sabes… —y cogió los hombros con inseguridad. Pronto su gesto obscureció con tremenda tristeza—. Siempre creí que era el más especial para él…yo era el único de todos los niños con quien charlaba, era el único al que había revelado su identidad…y fui el único de quien no se despidió cuando tomó el caso Kira.

Mello sobó decaído su frente y terminó recargando su codo en la mesa. Su pelo calló inmediatamente hacia al frente e impidió que Matt tuviera una clara imagen de sus ojos.

—ahora, hace más de cinco meses que no tengo noticias de él…

Ambos sabían bien las posibles razones de aquel repentino ausentar. Aun más cuando se analizaba el caso de un asesino en serie que solo necesitaba de un rostro y nombre para acabar con la vida de alguien. Aun así, Matt no se atrevió a comentar nada.

—Cada día que pasa… —continuó el rubio—, me es más fácil imaginar los motivos por los que no ha contactado al orfanatorio…cada día, pasa tan rápido pero, duele.

El sutil perfil de su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, pero Matt no se atrevió a dar un movimiento en falso y molestar a su amigo por el posible contacto con sus brazos.

—¿entiendes ahora por que quisiera dar un gran salto en el tiempo? —Su voz incluso bajó de tono y llegó a convertirse en un hilo de sonido—. Si L esta muerto, quiero que me lo digan de una vez. Quiero que los días, los meses pasen y saber que ya no esta aquí. No puedo suponerlo fallecido, por que aun le quiero, y eso es una razón suficiente para fantasear un poco y creer que volverá.

Incluso aquellas palabras provocaron un gran remordimiento en Matt, e hicieron que ciegamente amara, y deseara conocer al dichoso L del que Mello tanto se aferraba. No creía contenerse más, la frágil presencia del rubio era tan provocativa que Matt no resistía tomarle en sus brazos; y sosegar sus ansias, despedir sus miedos y rellenar aquel espació en su corazón que una vez hubo sido ocupado por el detective. Pero incluso a contra de sus deseos, Matt pretendió animar la situación sin necesidad de bastante contacto que pudiera desconcertar a su amigo.

—No llores —fue lo que dijo con cuidado, sabiendo perfectamente que el rubio no se tomaría mucho tiempo para erguirse molesto y desmentir sus apuradas suposiciones.

—¡No estoy llorando! —fue lo que efectivamente objetó al levantar el rostro y encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero.

Matt sonrió al ver cumplidas sus predicciones y despeinó los rubios pelos del joven.

—así esta mejor.

Y fue hasta entonces que Mello comprendió las principales intenciones de su amigo. Y sus mejillas sonrosaron al reconocerse cuan afortunado de tenerlo cerca.

Curiosamente al retirar la mirada llegó a ver la hora en la pantalla del portátil.

—¡ya son las diez pasadas! —exclamó.

—sí, recuerda que las clases las hemos empezado más tarde el día de ahora.

A capricho de Mello, las cosas se habían echo así. Pronto entre cerró los ojos al recordarlo y pensó en cuestionar a Matt al respecto.

—¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte en este lugar?

—¿me corres de aquí? —cuestionó divertido.

—No —rió el mayor—, ¿pero hasta cuando te quedaras?

—hasta que quieras.

Y fueron aquellas palabras que se encargaron de alertar al destinatario cuando confirmaba una vez más cuan amable y servicial era el pelirrojo, solo con él.

—dijiste que…te preguntara cualquier cosa antes de revisar entre los expedientes…

—sí, lo hice. ¿Que quieres saber? —preguntó curioso al no creer jamás que Mello se mostrara interesado en saber detalles personales de su vida, pero ciertamente feliz de que así fuera.

—en todo el papeleo de la carpeta con tu nombre, encontré una carta con el resultado de algunos exámenes…sabes cuales, ¿no?

—Sí —suspiró el joven—, los que hacen antes de aceptar a alguien en este orfanatorio.

—bueno, miré que el resultado de algunas áreas fue bastante elevado, sin embargo, no parece que te esfuerzos mucho, ¿verdad?

—Quizá —contestó indiferente.

—¿quizá? —repitió con decepción. Muy probablemente a la espera de alguna larga historia o razón justificable—, eso no es lo que esperaba escuchar —reprochó. Y Matt inhaló profundamente cuando no agradó de la idea que su compañero tenía de escuchar sus razones. Se acomodó hundido en la silla y permaneció serio.

—eso no es algo que se mencione en mi expediente, en verdad.

—¿que? Ahí estuvo, la miré. Era una hoja con los resultados…

—los resultados, has dicho. La vez pasada mencioné que te contaría lo que quisieras que mi expediente dijera. Las razones de por que no me esfuerzo en alcanzar altas calificaciones no son algo legibles en mis documentos.

Mello supuso con aquella tonta explicación que su amigo no lo consideraba de suficiente confianza como para charlar al respecto. Se sintió de cierta forma traicionado al haber confiado en el y enterarse después de que este no pretendía siquiera decirle un poco de su vida.

—Eso…eso es estúpido —contestó—, ¿me dices que nada que no haya visto ya en tu expediente me vas a contar? En aquel caso no tiene sentido que quiera preguntar algo…

Y fue bastante cierto una vez que el menor supuso unos segundos para analizarlo. A pesar de ello, cualquier explicación que tuviera que dar con aquella pregunta, y cualquier que el rubio estuviese haciéndose por el momento, solo causaría confusión. No es que quisiera mentir tampoco.

—además, no era lo único que quería preguntar… —pausó un instante y repasó precipitadamente las consecuencias de aquellas locas ideas suyas; insistir en que no solo él percibía la sosegada actitud, si no también su casi indiferente "problema" para relacionarse con la gente de su amigo—te diste cuenta cuando…algo iba mal conmigo. Crees que puedes escucharme y esperar a que agradezca, pero la verdad es que me sentiría a mano si pudieras confiar un poco más.

En nada se relacionaban aquellas charlas mantenidas días anteriores cuando solo reían y bromeaban; cuando se olvidaban del mundo y pretendían ignorar el tiempo. El ambiente se tensaba con rigor al querer penetrar apresurados en cuestiones que probablemente fueran aun reservadas.

Matt supuso que su compañero bien justificado se encontraría molesto ante dichoso problema, pero nada incluso a su alcance podía dignarse a hacer para apaciguar su rabia.

—nunca mencionaste que ya tenías dos meses en el orfanatorio…

¿Era aquello lo que tanto le molestaba? Así lo supuso el menor, pero guardo con paciencia y permaneció serio en su lugar.

—incluso me aseguraron que jamás se te veía en los comedores o hablando con cualquier persona. ¿En donde estuviste? ¿Por qué hasta ahora sé que vivías aquí?

Sus ideas eran bastante amenazadoras para pretender continuar. Cada palabra era un paso más al acorralamiento que sus secretos suponían; y no deseaba hablar de ello.

—ya es muy tarde… —comentó el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba una mirada tranquila al reloj del computador .

—Puedo quedarme aquí cuanto quiera —y lo haría si fuera necesario hasta que su compañero se decidiera a contestar. Pero Matt osó a levantarse de su silla y encaminarse hasta las puertas de la salida.

Las puertas estaban cerradas.

—¿a donde vas? No he dicho que puedas irte —ordenó tenso, frunciendo el ceño y reprimiendo sus labios.

Matt no pudo salir. Sabía que la única forma para abrir las puertas era quitando a Mello las llaves o idearse alguna idea para convencerle de que lo dejara partir. Estaba acorralado, y no era sentimiento en verdad agradable. Quiso retirarse para evitar hablar y comunicar todo lo que el rubio pudiese tomar como ofensa, pero ya no tenía salida.

—Regresa a tu lugar —mandó el chico, y fue obedecido a muy mala gana.

¿Por qué aun insistía en completar sus deseos? ¿Por qué Matt seguía fiel a sus palabras aun y cuando merecía comunicar su disgusto? Mello no se enteraba del todo por sus razones, pero dudaba con miedo que todo se tratara de alguna sucia broma por parte del más joven.

—¿Por qué...Sigues haciéndolo? —Insistió con tormento—, ¿Por qué obedeces a todo lo que digo?.

—Eres el único que tiene las llaves —explicó muy serio, divagando su mirada entre los ojos azul cielo de su compañero—, te dije que no me atrevería a golpearte, así que solo puedo esperar a que decidas abrir la única salida.

¿Por que el menor insistía, estando en su posición, referirse a Mello como alguien de complejo mucho más inferior y delicado? Cuando aseguraba no lastimarlo creía comunicar su respeto, pero Mello siempre interpretaba las cosas en contra suya.

Se levantó bruscamente de su silla, haciéndola incluso caer y golpear el estante de libros a sus espaldas, solo para ir y buscar desesperado algo de lo que pudiese aferrarse para asegurar turbación ante su presencia.

Encontró el cuello de la sudadera de Matt y la haló con fuerza hasta la pared, provocando recíprocamente que el chico se levantara y torpemente terminara acorralado, esta vez en verdad, ante la persona de su amigo.

—¡¿crees que te tengo miedo?! —gruñó exasperado mientras arrugaba la nariz—, ¡¿crees que no puedo contra ti aun y cuando soy mayor?! Crees que puedes seguir mi "juego" y hacer cada cosa que te pido por que en verdad me consideras incapaz de defenderme, ¡¿Verdad?!

Matt incluso sintió un poco de pena por sus pensamientos, pero no eran en nada cercanos a lo que sus respuestas admitían, no, muy al contrario, quería a Mello y no pretendía oponerse a sus caprichos siempre y cuando estos pudieras ser realizados.

Quizá fuera que el rubio había perdido completamente sus habilidades para confiar en otros, y no se diera el gusto o riesgo de contar a quien conociera asuntos privados de su vida; sin embargo, lo había echo con el pelirrojo.

—No, no es eso, Mello… —respondió inseguro e intentó calmar sus tensas manos sujetando su cuello, pero este último insistió aun más en forzar la situación.

—¡¿por que otra razón estas aquí entonces?! —sus ojos irradiaban más que ira; decepción, miedo, toda relación que se comunicara con Matt—. ¡¿Por que cuando otros obedecen mis ordenes lo hacen con miedo…y cuando otros fingen pasar un buen rato a mi lado lo hacen por conveniencia…cuando se enfadan de insultos y poca tolerancia…tú sigues aquí sin tenerme miedo, sin pedir nada a cambio y…pretendiendo agradar de cada momento?!

Aun las cálidas manos del pelirrojo cobijaban con ternura las que tanto le amenazaban con crueldad. Descubrió que aquel que amenazaba y gritaba valentía era en verdad un alma confundida y temerosa.

—por que me gusta estar a tu lado —respondió, con una voz que solo Mello pudo asegurar como nunca existente en sus labios. Irremediablemente sus latidos apaciguaron su tensa expresión y forjaron una de inocente sorpresa. Con cada retumbar de su interior anunciaba con desconcierto la mezcla de miedo, dolor y arrepentimiento que aquella confesión hubo representado.

Indefenso, Mello soltó aquel tramo de tela que yacía arrugado entre sus manos y dio unos pasos hacía atrás, permitiendo que el pelirrojo acomodara su ropa y se diera un momento para imaginar las palabras que calmaran la situación.

—Es cierto que hace dos meses llegué al orfanatorio —cedió de una vez a contarlo todo, aun y cuando esto implicara crear una incomoda situación—, también es cierto que no quise hablar con nadie en especial y evitaba a como diera lugar presentarme en donde sea que hubiera personas. Supongo que Roger fue el único que estuvo enterado de todo…y algunos pocos niños.

Mello recordó a Linda y sus amigos charlar respecto a él.

Ir hasta donde su suya yacía tirada cerca del librero supondría mostrar desinterés por escuchar a su amigo; solo decidió yacer parado a su lado, atento a cada palabra que estuviera dispuesto a compartir.

—Todo esto era un asco —admitió con un gesto—, este lugar estaba plagado de mentiras, recelo, antipatía y estupidez —muy lento, metió las manos a su bolsillo y retiró la mirada a donde las persianas medio abiertas permitían ver el patio, aun blanquecino por el fino hielo. Y Mello prevaleció con interés—. Escuché hablar de esta casa hogar por primera vez cuando Roger contacto al orfanatorio donde me crié los pasados años; supuse que no sería una mala idea. ¿Por qué no? Un lugar donde apoyaran para desarrollar la habilidad de los más listos no debería ser una perdida.

Anduvo serio desde su lugar, por un lado de Mello hasta llegar frente a la ventana con barras caoba que procuraban contener privacidad. Aun sin lograrlo, el pelirrojo pudo ver a través de ellas con claridad.

—cuando llegue, sin embargo, encontré a personas mucho más ignorantes que aquellas con las que viví anteriormente. Aquí no se enseña a sobresalir...no se enseña a respetar la integridad de las personas ni mucho se oponen a demostrar que jugar contra ella es necesario para cometer nuestros fines. No, aquí los niños crean falsos lazos y compiten con egoísmo para destacar entre sus semejantes. Se creen inferiores y pretenden degradar los esfuerzos de otros para evitar ser opacados. Solo se ve a depredadores por aquí.

Mello nunca dejó de preguntarse si era así como Matt le veía, pero hasta entonces procuraría callar y prestar atención. Al acabar, podría cuestionar cualquier cosa.

—y me pregunté, si alguna razón habría para que todos en este lugar se inspiraran del miedo que la humillación pudiera causar para intentar ser los numero uno…pero veo que solo fue eso, temor a no sobresalir. Es estúpido una vez que lo piensas, ¿que clase de motivación era aquella? Los niños son tan maleables a su entorno…

El pelirrojo toco suavemente con su mirada el rostro de Mello, no bastante lejos al suyo, y apresó su incauto perfil. Tan considerado, tan astuto.

—me di cuenta entonces un día, que uno de los niños se revelaba contra las reglas —y sonrió a Mello—. Te miraba de lejos cuando jugabas con otros chicos, pero siempre terminabas peleando con ellos; te observaba recibir tus calificaciones, pero siempre te decepcionabas al no ser el primero; incluso observé un vez que comías solo en la mesa del fondo del comedor. ¿Sabes que pensé de ti?

Mello negó sinceramente; sus ojos aun cautivado por la intriga de conocer su imagen en los pensares de su amigo.

—que eras la única persona con sentimientos en este lugar.

¿Así era como le veía? ¿Era algo bueno entonces, que Matt lo notara sobresaliente entre todas las personas por algo tan humano como aquello?

—te preguntas por que yo permanezco a tu lado, cuando tu ya estas acostumbrado a recibir el rechazo de otros al discutir continuamente; incluso te habrás preguntado lo que va mal contigo al no agradar de los demás niños y recibir exactamente los mismos pensamientos. Eso se debe a que eres la única persona que jamás podría fingir una falsa amistad, y a subconsciente tuyo, estar cerca de hipócritas te causaba aquellos arranques de rabia.

Mello guardo un segundo para recapacitar aquello y no pudo procrear el orden de sus pensamientos al estar estos tan arraigados al hablar de su amigo.

—definitivamente, estar a tu lado no es como estar al lado de cualquier otra persona en este orfanatorio. Y desde aquel día que miré tu baja en las calificaciones del examen pasado, me decidí completamente a conocerte. Me dije a mi mismo que tus sueños y propósitos en esta institución no eran estimulados por recelo; soportados posiblemente, pero no era una meta que quisieras alcanzar, ¿verdad?

—mi único cometido era hacer feliz a L; y cualquier inconveniente era un soporte necesario para estimulare a proseguir.

—exacto, tus razones eran las más humanas que cualquiera pudiera tener. Y eso fue lo que me incitó a querer que notaras mi presencia. Me comuniqué con Roger inmediatamente después de que no aprobaras el examen y le pedí que te encomendara conmigo. No fue una mala idea.

—No —asintió el rubio, con una leve sonrisa que supo recreada por su acompañante—, después de todo, no creo que alguien tenga el derecho de ser mi amigo en tan poco tiempo, Matt…

Emitió una leve risa cuando escuchó lo ultimo, —¿no es bastante coincidencia?

—quizá solo sea un capricho.

—a veces siento como si te conociera de mucho tiempo. Por lo fácil que me resulta charlar contigo, ya sabes. Como si te hubiera conocido en otra vida…

Pero Mello negó con una divertida mueca y comenzó a reír —no digas estupideces. Eso solo se les dice a las mujeres.

Pero el menor realmente lo insinuaba; a pesar de la ingenuidad del rubio, que descartaba la posibilidad de una relación.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta donde Mello y jamás retiró su atención hasta entonces de él. Con una sonrisa curvada de lado, confiado, protector…rozó incluso su hombro con aquel suyo y pretendió aquello como una caricia que su amigo interpretó como amistosa.

—Vamos afuera —invitó, dirigiéndose a las puertas. Y Mello lanzó una rápida mirada al ordenador, aun encendido.

—ya es media noche, Matt.

—bueno, entonces hasta mañana, a las tres de la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Quiso tomar las riendas en la situación, pero sabía inevitablemente que la propuesta de Matt era mucho más tentadora que aquella que el presentaría; además, solo habían tenido muy poco tiempo para charlar juntos, y eso disgustaba secretamente al joven.

—No…espera —y se encontró a su lado--, iré.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

Tras el descuidado camino de viejos pinos, en aquel pequeño monte con nieve, ambos jóvenes decidieron sentarse. Sin precaver a nadie de su repentina ausencia osaron a dejar el instituto para llegar a los bordes que violaban su territorio.

Se detuvo el viento con rastros de nieve, y aquel día no hubo luna. Proliferó una extraña calma que solo se percibía antes del desastre. Incluso así, fue algo desapercibido que los chicos no dejarían arruinara su tiempo.

Se posó en canclillas al lado de Mello cuando este hubo descubierto una piedra con rastros de nieve en ella y tomándola como asiento. No era que tuvieran mucho que decir para entonces.

Necesitaban tiempo que les permitiera recrear los sucesos del día y el gran avance que ocurrió en su relación. Necesitaban tanto el uno como el otro descubrir las intenciones con las que se les había encomendado la confianza de su amigo; no pareciera que Mello asegurara sus ideas.

El rubio incluso estuvo confuso al recordar cada explicación en la biblioteca. ¿en verdad Matt tenía tan buena impresión de él? Y ¿que tipo de impresión era?

Cometiendo el primer movimiento, el menor se molestó en sacar una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de su pantalón y tomó uno, cuando en su otra mano ya tenía el encendedor a punto de prender.

Mello le observó, pero en realidad no creía útil comentarle lo mucho que molestaba saberse en riesgo por las acciones de este último. Roger pudiera darse cuenta en cualquier momento y suponía que los afectados serían ambos por ocultarlo.

—Ten… —llamó el pelirrojo, colocando un chocolate en manos del distraído joven. Era justo como todos los días. Matt siempre terminaba obsequiándole un dulce. ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia? y ¿por que tan confiado al rozar suavemente su cuerpo con él en reacción al frío?

No es que a Mello le molestara recibir chocolates cuando ya no encontraba en su habitación…o sentir el cuerpo cálido de su amigo a un lado suyo cuando el fresco incluso dolía al moverse. No, aquello no era extrañó del todo, pero, ¿entonces por que tan inquietante?

Matt exhaló el humo del tabaco y tomó una gran bocanada de aire puro, que resultó tan extraño como para que Mello volviera su mirada a él. Estaba tan sereno y su gesto era tan frío que parecía pensar en imposibles. Sostuvo el cigarrillo en su mano y dejó que se consumiera mientras decidía por cuestiones que nadie pudiera leer e sus ojos.

Mello intentó no prestar bastante atención y mordió audible un trozo de la tableta destapada; le empujó desde sus labios con la punta de los dedos y lamió discreto el chocolate derretido que quedó en su pulgar, muy despacio, solo la punta; y tomaba un trozo más del dulce y lo comía exactamente igual.

Matt encontró irónico ser aquel simple acto una razón para desencadenar deseos inapropiados; al mirar los labios de su amigo, al incluso notar la habilidad con la que lamía el dulce en sus manos…no era normal. Sorbió con desesperación del cigarro y retuvo por un tiempo el embriagante olor a hojas secas con nicotina. De nuevo exhaló nervioso y Mello ya no pudo pretender ignorarlo cuando accionaba tan exasperado.

Intentó preguntar si se sentía bien, pero Matt arrojó la colilla lejos de su lugar y se irguió para quedar a la aproximada misma altura que el rubio. Ahí mismo le abrazó con egoísmo.

Como primera reacción, Mello se desocupó de la media tableta que quedaba de su dulce y se tensó al no saber con certeza la forma en la que debía reaccionar. Matt había oculto su rostro en el hombro suyo, pero no hablaba, y su respirar era tan rígido que creyó todo parte de una broma; no fue así. ¿Qué iba mal?

—Matt…

Incluso antes de que pudiera continuar, supo en sus labios aquel reconocido sabor en sus sueños. Probó la amarga y seca nicotina sin fumar, pero preexistía aun el dulce sabor del chocolate. Una extremada y difícil experiencia fue embarcada con aquella composición, al igual que ellos mismos, solo preexistente con la ayuda de ambos; detonante, fuerte.

Mello no supo lo que en ese momento pasara por los pensamientos de su amigo, ni si quiera sabía lo que el mismo creía. ¿Era esto una prueba suficiente de que el pelirrojo insinuaba una deseaba relación a partir de ahora? No lo sabía, y el simple hecho de creer todo realidad no permitía que su corazón descansara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amigo? ¡¿Qué demonios hacía?!

Sin especular con madurez ante las reacciones que su próximo acto traerían, Mello empujó a su amigo y dio un rápido salto hacía atrás, lejos, donde no pudiera tocarlo; y lo miró derribado sobre la nieve, sentado.

Eso no se supone que hicieran los amigos. Y cualquiera que se atreviera jamás volvería a retomar su antigua confianza; jamás sería visto con los mismos ojos. Y Mello no se pretendería la excepción. "¿Qué has hecho, Matt?" era lo que se preguntaba con temor al no saberse digno de responder.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —preguntó con disgusto, sin embargo. Un disgusto que ocultaba su miedo, uno que le amparaba mientras meditaba sus ideas. Y reprochó con un gesto la aversión que aquel acto le hubo causado.

Retiró la vista a donde solo nieve había y quiso no escuchar los gritos del joven a su lado, pero eran sonoros, y difíciles de ignorar.

Mello aun ni siquiera imaginaba lo que aquello representaría para su amistad de ahora en adelante, pero temía perderlo; no deseaba que aquellos días en la biblioteca pudieran acabar, no aceptaría despedir en quien ubicó su confianza...¡no quería! Pero tampoco aceptaba tan inoportuna acción.

—Desde el principio…algo iba mal —comentó el mayor con supuesto rencor—. Supuse que por alguna estúpida razón estabas ahí…no…—dio unos pasos atrás y anunció con escándalo su próxima retirada—, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí…tampoco quiero verte mañana, ¿escuchaste? —pero aquello ultimo le hubo comunicado con dolor y decepción.

Y así como sus palabras cesaron, su presencia lo hizo también. Pero fue imposible para Matt, aun sabiéndolo lejos, dejar de escuchar el bullicio en su mente.

* * *

aquí estuvo el siguiente capitulo. que cansansio -_-u ya no sé ni si quiera que comentar por que mi cerebro esta tan seco y descreativado que...bueno, ya no se que decir.

griacias por sus reviews y ganas de seguirme leyendo ^^


	5. Diciembre 24

Diciembre 24

Había querido dormir por la noche, pero tan pronto llegó a su cuarto dieron las tres de la madrugada. Tanto tiempo había estado con Matt allá afuera, donde el territorio acababa tras una difícil línea de abetos.

Se recostó sobre la colcha en la cama de su cuarto y echó unas cuantas mantas encima para evitar el fresco clima. Apagó las luces y cerró los ojos, deseando descansar el martirio del día pasado, pero aquello no serviría de nada; toda la madrugada hubo retenido en sus pensamientos el rostro dolido de Matt.

¿Por que le había rechazado de tan brusca manera? Él siempre estuvo atento y comprensible cuando lo necesitó en esos cuatro días transcurridos. ¿Era acaso que no correspondía sus sentimientos? Por que, su cuerpo no acordaba con las palabras dichas a su amigo; mucho menos sus pensamientos. Y era precisamente ahora que recreaba cada escena con privilegio de íntimos detalles culpablemente, ahogado en sus pasadas afirmaciones.

Es que Matt era ese tipo de chicos que una vez cada vida tendría el privilegio de conocer. Pudiese ser serio, desorientado, insistente hasta provocar; pero aun así poseía todo aquello que Mello jamás encontró en alguien; aquello que completaba su parte faltante, lo que necesitaba con delirio, como droga, aun cuando jamás le hubiera conocido.

Recordó aquellos cortos días en la biblioteca, observarlo trabajar y ser consistente con su deber. Lo miró como indicado entre sueños cuando antes no pudo notar nada. Y ya extrañaba su presencia a su lado; extrañaba sus locuras y honestos intentos por dibujarle una sonrisa cuando yacía perdido en la desesperanza. Con aquella imagen seria y rígida que procuraba sostenerle cuando ya no se sintiera con las fuerzas de seguir.

Sentía sus brazos aun rodear su cuerpo con dulzura. No, Matt no se burlaba de él, en verdad le quería, por que su caricia fue tan tierna, tan cálida e inocente que Mello se sentía fatal de haber rechazado tan valeroso acto. Vivía en el recuerdo de su regazo, de sus sueños, y el sabor a nicotina que raspaba su garganta.

Lo quería, en verdad que lo quería; su único error fue no descubrirlo antes para evitar tremenda humillación. Y protestar con disgusto al intentar esconder su miedo. Por que aquellas frías palabras que le dijo no eran más que una defensa que se formaba ante el miedo a ser dañado, algo natural que simplemente accionaba cuando se miraba amenazado. Y ahora lo lamentaba.

Al darse cuenta que no lograría conciliar el sueño, Mello prendió las luces de la habitación cuando los primeros rayos de luz tocaron a su ventana. Era de día ahora, pero quedó absorto en sus pensamientos hasta muy tarde.

En su camino por algún pasillo hasta el comedor, consideró reconciliar su relación con el pelirrojo, pero aquello implicaría una disculpa; y eso sería lo ultimo que le dijera en vida.

Era bastante su orgullo como para presentarse ante el chico y corregir aquellas palabras mal pensadas que jamás pretendió empatizar. No soportaría eso; esperaba torpemente a que Matt le encontrara antes y disculpara sin pedir su reconcilio. Deseaba que eso sucediera, pero estaba incluso asustado de tener que admitir su error ante el pelirrojo.

Fue la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba de aquella forma; fue la primera vez que alguien osaba a demostrarle su cariño con un beso, era la primera vez que realizaba un amigo en solo cuatro días, y era precisamente esta, la primera vez que debía disculparse sinceramente con alguien. ¿Cómo es que Matt se las ideaba para provocar en él tan extremas emociones en tan poco tiempo?

Llegó a los comedores y discretamente buscó a Matt en algún rincón, esperanzado de verlo ahí, sentado, olvidando el incidente de la última noche y procurando restablecer su antigua relación. Pero no lo encontró.

Fingió comer cuando todos terminaban y guardo unos minutos por si la puerta principal se abría y por ella llegaba a cruzar el joven que buscaba. Pero se decepcionó al fin y terminó por asistir a los ventanales.

Miró por los cristales del pasillo, hasta donde la fila de viejos arboles, y no pudo situar a su amigo cerca de ellos.

Miró a Roger acercarse desde la esquina que terminaba al pasillo. ¿Sería este el buen momento ara preguntar al anciano por la ubicación del cuarto de Matt para hacerle una rápida visita?...su cobardía se lo impidió, y fue mas bien Roger quien se atrevió a preguntar por un poco de ayuda a Mello.

—Estaría bien si pudieras ayudarme a ordenar la sala principal —exclamó el hombre—, se que los niños estarán entusiasmados esta noche.

Así era cada víspera de navidad. Debía ayudar a limpiar el salón principal para que este pudiera ser decorado con los costosos adornos que Lawliet siempre mandaba desde su ubicación. Siempre, mandaba también los obsequios más costos a Mello y Near; ocasionalmente a otros chicos, pero por ellos no había problema, Roger se encargaba por manejar el dinero y compensar a cada uno con regalos. Pero ningún regalo era nunca tan especial como los que a Mello llegaban; indiferentemente de que a este último no le interesaba nada material cuando solo quería la presencia del detective.

Mello aceptó ayudar como siempre le recomendaba Lawliet, y acudió, aun decaído, a la sala principal. En donde no se encontró solo. Near al parecer ya había sido otorgado con pequeñas labores para limpiar el salón.

En verdad, solo el albino y él eran las únicas personas presentes. Pero ninguno pretendía molestar al otro. Mello simplemente llegó decidido a cumplir con aquello que Lawliet pediría cada vez que ayudara: "es tu deber ayudar. Haz caso a Roger, por favor" diría algo así.

Juntos recogieron las piezas de juegos que Near y otros niños habían dejado esparcidas por el suelo, y limpiaron la repisa del fogón. No más de dos tres horas les tomó encargarse del área.

—Mello —fue Near quien llamó cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca; y esperó a que sus próximas palabras fueran esperadas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —ni si quiera se molestó un poco para fingir el abatimiento de aquel día. Y el albino pudo notar que ciertamente el ánimo de su compañero no alteraba ni ardía impasible como cualquier día.

—¿has recibido alguna carta o llamada de L?

Mello se limitó a mirarle de reojo, y pudo notar que su pálido semblante significaba nada de emociones hacia una cuestión tan delicada. Incluso podía asegurar que aquellas palabras las decía con el más natural de sus gestos. Y no agradaba de su insensibilidad, pero quizá algo nuevo supiera que prolongara dolorosamente sus esperanzas.

—no, ¿tu si? —preguntó sereno, casi resignado a confirmar la total ausencia de pistas.

—no, desde hace meses que no se pone en contacto con el orfanato. Su dinero ha sido enviado como cada año desde hace tiempo para cubrir los gastos de estos días, pero ni si quiera ha enviado regalos. Y lo que dije antier… —vaciló—, no quisiera que fueras el más afectado.

—¿afectado de que? —preguntó, pero reconoció inmediatamente al escuchar sus palabras de lo que el más joven suponía para entonces. No era el único, incluso él mismo pensaba lo mismo; pero es que cada día era más imposible soñar con su regreso.

Dejó al instante su labor y retrocedió temeroso al entender que pudiera estar solo. Que la persona a la que esperaba jamás volvería, y que absolutamente todos sus planes eran nada si ausentaba aquella parte del detective en su futuro.

Salió del salón principal y se apresuró a llegar hasta la oficina de Roger, donde tuvo la suerte de poder encontrarlo antes que decidiera marcharse.

—Roger… —llamó molestó, intentando en un fallido intento por preservar el grito de desesperación e ira en su interior—, ¡¿es que no ha recibido noticias de L aun?!

El anciano forjó un gesto triste y no desmintió su total abatimiento ante la imagen del joven muchacho yacer alterado en frente suyo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, Roger?! —pero guardaba silencio tras su escandalosa indagación, dispuesto a recibir apresuradamente cualquier información; temeroso, pero al fin deseoso de terminar por una vez la angustia de cada día.

—L no se ha contactado con el orfanatorio, Mello, pero… —titubeó tanto para comunicarse en seguida—, la última vez que lo hizo, estaba bajo bastante presión, y me pidió que no te preocuparas. Por un tiempo no sería posible que él o Watari se comunicaran con alguien, pues el caso Kira lo impedía. Piensa que no quiere poner en peligro a sus sucesores.

Y fue así como lo hizo. Fue imposible que no reaccionara creyendo que las palabras de L siempre procuraban estar ahí para animarlo. Así era él; defensor de lo que pertenecía a su autoridad, procurando prevalecer justo ante cada acción involucrándolo.

Roger se marchó de la oficina cuando unos niños acudieron con escándalo buscando su atención. Y Mello quedó solo, en aquel cuarto.

La tentadora apuesta de mirar un celular y documentos sobre su escritorio era tan absurda que no pudo resistirle. ¿Contendría aquel celular información de L? ¿Aquellos documentos tendrían algo que ver con los informes mensuales que L mandaba para enterar a todos del avance de su trabajo?...

No sería extraño si Roger le sorprendía hurgando entre sus pertenencias, después de todo, solo estaba preocupado por saber un poco más de Lawliet.

Tomó el celular del anciano y presiono unos cuantos botones para llegar hasta los datos que almacenaban el historial de llamadas. Había una llamada echa a Lawliet, una que databa recientemente; ¿habría contestado?. Entre las carpetas de información, en aquella donde se guardaban los mensajes que llegaban cada poco a Roger por parte del detective, Mello encontró un mensaje de L:

"estoy bien"

Era lo que decía. Y una cálida sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al descubrir con tristeza que aquello permanecía almacenado desde hace más de cuatro meses en el aparato portátil.

Ya no encontró nada de interés. Pero su atención recayó nuevamente entre los documentos que Roger había estado revisando en su escritorio. Y leyó algunas hojas…solo para encontrar los datos de Matt en ellas. Pero no era solo eso lo que tanto le inquietaba si no el echo de encontrar un reporte resumido de su historial académico en su tiempo en Wammy´s house; sí, aquel reporte que se hacía cuando alguien abandonaba la institución. Incluso leyó las palabras de Roger como una recomendación que hacía sobre Matt para ser este aceptado de vuelta a su orfanatorio anterior. Hasta observó el teléfono de aquella institución y el tiempo en el que intentaría hacer los tramites; poco después del 25.

¡¿Como es que la noticia de Matt provocaba en el una reacción aun mayor que la supuesta de Lawliet?! Saber al detective desaparecido, incluso muerto, representaba no más que angustia y desesperación en Mello; pero saber a Matt, apunto de partir por siempre, debido a su culpa…no era algo que se sintiera listo para llevar con cordura.

Una opresión en su pecho le hizo querer acogerse de lo que ahora no poseía. Con dolor, con impotentes deseos de encontrarse con su amigo y pedirle, una vez más, que se quedara a su lado para sufrir juntos su perdida; llorar en memoria del detective mientras él se ocupara de impedir las lágrimas y trazar una bella sonrisa. Con sus juegos, con sus absurdas locuras…con su simple presencia.

Quiso alejarse de la oficina y tener que evitar pensar en cualquier cosa que recordara a L. ahora que sentía el pesar de la realidad, y dejaba de cegar sus ojos ante una imposible fantasía, Mello al fin sospechaba con seguridad que Lawliet estaba muerto. Y se retiró al lugar donde aun la presencia de su amigo perduraba. La biblioteca.

Y no lo encontró tampoco.

El lugar no resemblaba aquella cálida y confortable imagen que recordaba de el. Las paredes eran sólidas y vacías, incluso aun con los rayos naranja combinarse entre los amarillentos tonos de la tarde…ya era la puesta. Y por que aun miraba el salón como el lugar más frío y solitario? ¿Por qué aquella mesa del fondo, junta al ventanal con las persianas abiertas, lucía triste y abandonada? Peor aun, ¿Cómo era que el tiempo hubo pasado tan rápido, que ni si quiera percibió la plenitud del día?

Se estremeció su cuerpo cuando supo que Matt no se presentaría ese día en la biblioteca, por que se lo había ordenado, por que sin querer lo había apartado al no aceptar que alguien ocupara aquel espacio de Lawliet…pero sobre todas las cosas, por que era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle disculpas.

Se sentó silencioso en la silla que su amigo siempre ocupó, y dejó que la calidez de la tarde acariciara su rostro, pretendiendo volver a sentir las manos de aquella persona a la que extrañaba. Reconoció con bastante razón que extrañarlo, aun sabiéndolo cerca, era doloroso cuando sabía que la distancia de sus emociones los apartaba incondicionalmente.

La biblioteca ya no era el mismo lugar.

Y dolía recordar aquellos buenos momentos, no solo con Matt, si con su mentor también, en tiempos que reconocía como imposibles de sonreír. Aun cuando no lo admitiera necesitar, alguna parte de ambas perdidas necesitaba para recargarse y superar la ausencia de la otra misma. Solo algo en que apoyarse, algo en que recaer sin preocuparse por mantenerse alerta, a la defensiva como siempre.

Un escalofrío no cesó y comenzó un tenue temblor en sus manos, tensas, aferradas a la tela de su pantalón, cuando yacía sentado en aquella silla; sus ojos guardaban serenos y reprimían cualquier emoción, miraba resignado el temblor de sus extremidades y pretendía no llorar.

Quería, como había confesado a Matt, dar un salto en el tiempo y superar el presente, pero quizá, tal vez no hubiera peor momento que el ahora, y esto solo supusiera lo más difícil por vivir. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el sentimiento de vacío?, ¿Unos días?, ¿Unas semanas?. Lo desconocía, pero resultaba ciertamente aterrador creer que parte de todo aquel lío había sido causado por él.

Hubo un momento en el que no se interesó más por bajar la guardia y consolar sus emociones; ese momento se retrajo a percibir cualquier evento de la realidad. Los sonidos ya no existían, solo aquellas reclamaciones de su interior; los colores ya no pudo percibirlos, solo aquellos que dibujaban el rostro de Matt en sus recuerdos; incluso su mente ausentaba absolutamente cuando pensó que lloraba…pero no era así.

Unas cálidas y silenciosas manos cubrieron sus ojos antes de que alguna lágrima osara a manchar su rostro. Unas manos ajenas pero recordadas. Su corazón precipitó y pronto olvido que deseaba desahogarse.

—Mello… —habló la dulce voz desde atrás suyo, muy cerca a su oído.

Y el rubio reconoció que solo Matt tenía aquel estremecedor efecto en sus sentidos y razón. Estaba tan asombrado que sus labios no articulaban las palabras cuando intentaban moverse.

—Mello, lo siento —admitió el joven, resignado y triste—, estuve mal, me equivoqué.

Comparando sus confesiones con aquella fingida disculpa que le hubo dado cuando recién lo conoció, estas palabras cautivaban aun más emociones y realidad que cualquier cosa habida dicho.

Quería mirarlo, pero aquellas manos tapaban sus ojos con tanta delicadeza que temía apartarlas. Prefería no observarle y en cambio pretenderse protegido por aquella inmutable complexura suya.

—No quiero ser una molestia para ti —admitió—, sé que no pasas por buenos momentos y no quiero ayudar a empeorar las cosas…

Mello quería gritárselo, quería decirle lo equivocado que estaba. ¡Matt jamás fue una molestia! Y jamás lo sería; si de algo servía a su lado, era perfectamente para completar su mitad ausente, su mitad muerta que despedía amargamente antes de que llegara. Era perfectamente aquello que le animaba cuando ya no creía poder seguir.

—Prefiero que no me mires —pronunció el pelirrojo, y se aferró a cegar aquellos bellos ojos azules que temía encontrar por miedo a dificultar la situación—. Solo vengo a despedirme.

¿Era ese su momento para pedirle que no se fuera? ¿Era aquel el instante en que rogaba por su perdón e insistía en comenzar una nueva relación?...¡¿por que entonces sus labios no se movían?! Como era capaz de no poder disculparse ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba…

Con el mayor dolor que recordó sentir, Mello guardó silencio cuando mordió sus propios labios. Y es que nunca en su vida se presentó ante situaciones de tan frágil trato, en que todo dependiera de una simple disculpa, de unas solas palabras; y quizá solo fuera su temor a fallar, o ceder la razón a una persona que solo llevaba conociendo de pocos días, pero aun su orgullo era tan grande como para admitir que lo necesitaba.

Matt incluso esperó con deseos que Mello se retractara y le dijera que volviera a su lado, pero eso no ocurrió, y resignado, destapó los ojos de Mello, que aun les procuró cerrados hasta que escuchó el cerrar de la puerta.

Matt se había ido.

))****( )****( )****( )****( )****((

En su vida supo como superó, o más bien ocultó, el remordimiento que la perdida implicó por causas suyas. De Matt jamás se olvido en sus tiempos difíciles y pedía equivocadamente cada día sin mirarle al futuro que lo reuniera con él, aunque fuera un segundo.

Y el clima helaba, cuando pequeños rastros de hielo refregaban contra su rostro, cautivo ante la esperanza de comenzar antes de que todo acabara. Insólito frente a la idea de mostrarse débil y sumiso con quien alguna vez quiso; por que temía aun amarle.

La banca en que yacía dentro aquel parque estaba sola. Las personas no acostumbraban a deambular por los pasajes de aquel reconocido bosque por la noche; aun menos en tiempo de frío, que las nubes ocultaban a la luna y obscurecían los cielos a muy temprana hora.

Mello lo sabía, y por eso guardó minutos de extrema tortura al esperarlo. Pero tuvo un gran tiempo para conmemorar aquellas memorias añejas que prefería no tocar.

Recordó a L. recordó que jamás le volvió a mirar otra vez cuando Matt partió del orfanato. Inmediatamente él también lo hizo, pero sus caminos jamás cruzaron de nuevo. Se sentía disgustado con Lawliet por haberle dejado sin al menos despedirse, como Matt. Y aun más molesto se sentía por saber que al último podía contactar cuando quisiera, pero a L jamás podría mirarle aun que fuera un segundo…jamás escucharía su voz, o miraría sus ojos ni, simplemente, se consolaría de su única presencia.

Lawliet no planeaba dejarlo tan pronto, pero tampoco tan desprotegido.

¿Que iba a decirle a Matt cuando lo mirara?, ¿Lo siento?, ¿Después de tanto tiempo?. No aseguraba que el pelirrojo siguiera siendo la misma persona, pero mantuvo la esperanza cuando este aceptó reencontrarse al localizarlo por teléfono. Tampoco era que le importara mucho consentir favores antes de partir.

Los copos de hielo fino pronto aumentaron su tamaño, pero resbalaban al caer contra la chaqueta de cuero obscuro que Mello llevaba encima. Aquel era un frío sedante, y recordó las dulces manos de Matt en su rostro, como una suave caricia.

La verdad había sido que jamás se pudo tomar el tiempo para consolar sus sentimientos, para desahogar el dolor que ambas perdidas en su vida representaron, por que el ritmo del tiempo era tan irregular desde que no sabía si en verdad deseaba fantasear con el futuro o recordar el pasado. Había tenido momentos tan exasperantes que poca atención dedicaba a conmemorar la reprensión del llanto que jamás dedico a Lawliet.

Ahora estaba cansado; estaba arto del mundo y las locuras que hubo cometido en su vida. Estaba principalmente enfermo de no satisfacer la necesidad de logro y superación. Todo era un mero fiasco cuando no tenía un futuro establecido y se dejaba manejar como marioneta al pretender vengar la muerte de cuya persona nunca lloró; ahora, solo ahora deseaba quitarse aquel gran peso de encima.

Elevó la mirada cuando escuchó pasos a lo lejos, y notó el semblante de un hombre; alto, delgado. Era tan borrosa aquella imagen, y se movía como un reflejo en el agua; bailando, temblando…es que sus lágrimas no lo dejaban observar correctamente. Pudo ver sin embargo las luces de los faroles dispersarse en largos rayos que colisionaban contra el cielo y horizonte, pero pudo ver también un regalo.

Aquel par de uniones amarillas asemejaban un moño. Un gran moño amarillo. Aquel que Matt prometió, usaría para regalarle lo que siempre hubo deseado, pero que Lawliet jamás le otorgó.

—Matt… —susurró cuando su voz quebrantó en un corto sollozo. Y repitió su nombre mientras el moño desaparecía tras la cortina de agua.

Matt era un joven apuesto y alto; aun conservaba cada peca de su rostro y aquel pelo rojizo que nunca pasaba inadvertido. No había cambiado del todo, solo que ahora su cuerpo no resemblaba el del niño que algún día fue.

Y el moño amarillo resultó ser un par de googles revistiendo su mirada. Revistiendo la presencia de cuya persona no estaba presente.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lawliet estuvo a su lado, insinuándose tras el ángel que mandó para fijar un poco de cordura en la vida de Mello. Al final, sí cometió la acción de consolar las peticiones del rubio.

—Matt… —y se puso de pie, mostrándose débil ante el frío e inmutable cuerpo del pelirrojo, que solo bastó de unos segundos para llegar a su lado y sostenerle con fuerza.

Y como siempre deseo en los últimos años, Mello rodeo delicadamente el torso de su amigo; de quien aseguraba ahora estar aferrado hasta la muerte. Ahora solo se cobijaba de la protección que se ofreció en brindar el hombre, con ternura, comprensión; con el amor que le incitó a seguir vivo, esperanzado de la fantasía que ahora se cumplía.

El consuelo de Matt era tan reconfortante que las palabras se olvidaron durante los primeros minutos. Solo yacieron aliviando el dolor que el tiempo provocó.

—lo..siento… —murmuró con las lagrimas en sus mejillas, el rubio, cuando se dignó a ver el rostro del otro joven. Se dio cuenta sin alborotar, que su amigo tenía una enorme cicatriz en la mitad izquierda de su rostro; solo tranquilo, y con una sonrisa que calmó su alma, Matt limpió cada camino húmedo de dolor y besó tiernamente sus labios, procurando acabar con el llanto. Pero Mello incluso sintió mas remordimiento y solo se aferró para ocultar su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo, permitiéndose al fin sollozar sin cuidado el doler de cada día pasado.

Matt le envolvió con comprensión, y aun en esos tiempos, él solo quería ver reír a Mello.

—No llores… —murmuró, pero fue desafortunado cuando no miró el intento del rubio por forjar una curva en sus labios para sonreír.

—no estoy llorando…

* * *

hemos llegado al fin! que emoción! nunca había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo y con la presión de tener que terminar en solo 24 horas (bueno, poquitas más que me tomaba yo...).

muchas grasias por haber leído, y espero que tengan una bonita navidad y año nuevo 2009!


End file.
